Boys R' Us
by Lathan Lover
Summary: An AU twist to the episode To Wish Impossible Things. The annual Boy Toy charity auction leads to the most interesting pairing of them all: Nathan and...Lucas! Warnings for Strong language, MaleMale slash, and incest!
1. Secrets Revealed

**Boys R' Us, Chapter 1: Secrets Revealed**

Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or its characters, only The CW does. What I wouldn't give to own them though. I mean come on, who wouldn't want to own Lucas and Nathan, or Chad and James for that matter. Oh well, only in my dreams.

A/N: Couple of things I should mention first to understand this story more. Nathan did not pursue Haley to spite Lucas. Lucas never got together with with Peyton or Brooke, and therefore was no Lucas/Peyton/Brooke love triangle.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------"So what's the deal with this whole Boy Toy auction?" Haley asked as she helped Nathan get settled in his new home.

Nathan just stared at Haley for a bit before letting out a long sigh, "Basically Whitey whores all the guys from the basketball team off to the highest bidder. We spend time with the buyer until midnight, where we give them the customary midnight kiss"

"What's the problem? I know being gay means you have have to fake enjoying the kiss, but just humor the girl who buys you," Haley looked at him questioningly, "unless there was someone you would perfer to kiss. Do you have someone in mind?" she teased.

Nathan's silence spoke more than words ever could. How could he tell her who he'd really like to kiss. Sure, Haley was a pretty open-minded girl, who accepted his newfound sexuality, and thus allowing them to break-up on friendly terms. Hell, she even helped his search for eligable guys to date, but he purposely made his standards too high so that he wouldn't get set up. But this was different, no, it was wrong. No matter how you look at it, lusting after your own half-brother was perverse. But he couldn't help it. He had always has some sort of fascination with Lucas. Even before he found out that they were related. He wanted to get to know him, be friends with him, but his father wouldn't have it. Constantly drilling into his head that the two of them were enemies, that he is nothing more than a bastard child, that they were better that him and his mother. So he caved in to his father's wishes, hoping for approval, for praise, but no matter how hard he tried, it never came, and he hated every minute of it.

But his interest in Lucas only intensified as time went on. He couldn't understand why his attention was always brought back to his brother. He didn't until after Lucas joined the team. In the lockeroom showers of all places. He had just returned from his workout at the gym, only to find his sibling alone in the showers. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't tear his eyes off his brother's body. He may appear to have a boyish face, but there was nothing boyish about his body. He was tall, almost as tall as himself, well built with the tight, lean mold of an athlete, each muscle definded...his warm, soft skin stretched over like silk over steel. An nipples which were the biggest he had ever seen on a guy. He drew in a sharp intake of breath as Lucas turned around to his his back wet. He saw the rosy color of his cock and was suprised how big it was! His balls hung on either side of his cock, and he just stared in wonder at him. He had never seen another grown man naked before, maybe a quick glances here or there on accident, but this was definetly different. All the sudden, an unexpected surge of arousal hit him like a freight train. He quickly darted out of the lockeroom to avoid being seen, and and the comfort of his room to jerk himself off to completion over the images he saw.

He finally realized what intrigued him to Lucas so much. But didn't understand it. He has always been attracted to girls. He tried to rid the thoughts of Lucas in the showers with images of him and various girls in provocative situations, but that day in the lockeroom always came back. Soon the dreams evolved into where he would join Lucas in the showers, touching, teasing, kissing. Innocent actions that eventually turned into not so innocent actions. He had ended up having the best orgasms when jacking off, thinking of Lucas.

When he finally accepted the fact that no matter what he did, no matter how hard he tried, there was no pleasing Dan Scott. Like he repeatedly told himself, getting emancipated was the best thing he ever did. And it finally allowed himself to pursue the friendship to his half-brother that he so desperately wanted, without worrying how Dan will react. He also gave in to the desire for his older brother. He just couldn't fight it anymore, his feelings for Lucas were too strong. But that didn't stop him from dating Haley for appearances sake. He didn't want to know what would happen if anyone found out about his sexual preference, much less his father finding out.

After a while, he couldn't bring himself to lie to Haley anymore. She was a great girl, and she deserved someone who would truely love her. So he confessed everything to her, excluding the Lucas parts. To his suprise, she took it better than expected. And it finally felt good to talk to someone about it.

"Not really." He lied.

"Bullshit," she knew him better than he realized, "you have someone in mind don't you?"

"I don't know what you're talkin' about."

"Oh come off it Nathan! You have turned down every single guy I tried to set you up with. At first I thought you were just too picky for your own good, but then I realized than you wouldn't have written them off so quickly if you didn't have someone already in mind. Someone to you that doesn't compare to anyone else."

_'Damn you Haley! You're too fucking perceptive for your own good.'_ Nathan thought while he stared at a frustrated Haley.

"You don't understand, it's more complicated than that!" he yelled.

"How? It shouldn't have to be! I mean come on, your Nathan fucking Scott for christ sake! I highly doubt that there isn't one girl or gay man in this town that wouldn't dream of going out with you! I mean it's not like it's Lucas or anything?"

Nathan just stood there, hoping his sudden blush wouldn't tell her anything.

"Oh my god." she whispered.

Then again, this is Haley we're talking about. Fuck.

Trying to remain calm, she continued, "It's Lucas?"

Again no response.

"Are you sure?" she asked in utter disbelief.

_'Well, in for a penny I suppose'_ "Yes." Nathan spoke quietly, keeping his gaze from her.

"You. Like. Lucas." she stated slowly, letting it sink in. Nathan wasn't sure what to expect next. So many horrible thoughts crossed his mind. What if she became completely repulsed by him. What if she told everyone his secret. What if...what if she told Lucas! He could handle the entire school, and even possibly Dan. But Lucas was a whole different situation. He didn't want to loose the friendship he worked so hard in achieving. The only 'what if' he didn't count on was...

"Man," she giggled, "you are so fucked up." her giggles transformed into full blown laughter.

Nathan couldn't believe what he was hearing, she was laughing at him. She figured out his deepest, darkest secret, and she was laughing. But then it dawned on him...she was giving him shit! Well, two can play that game.

"Yeah well, at least I didn't fall for a homo." He gave her a superior smirk that said 'ha ha, gotcha' bitch'.

She smirked back, "At least I didn't fall for my brother." They both fell in to a fit of laughter, before he got serious again.

"How are you taking this so well?"

She looked at him for a few seconds, "I dunno actually. To be honest, I should be disgusted by it. But I can't seem to bring myself to feel that way." Her face turned into a different kind of seriousness, the kind where she was about to dish out 'Haley's Words of Wisdom' as he liked to call it. "But somehow that doesn't matter with you. I can seriously see you two together. I mean, you're not really brothers. You never grew up together. You were practically strangers before he joined the team. Look, here's my opinion...there's a lot of horrible, hateful things in the world. But if you manage to find something you truely love, something that truely makes you happy, then grab a hold of it and don't let go."

All Nathan could do was smile at her.

"Hey Hales?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you mind if you bought me at the auction? I really don't feel like hanging out with some random girl all night."

"Sure. But you so owe me. I have a feeling I'm gonna end up spending more money than what you're ass is worth." She chuckled.

"What did you have in mind?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"You know, that looses its effect when I know you're gay."

"It was worth a shot." He smiled as he went to fetch some drinks. Failing to notice the mischievous gleam in her eyes.

- - - ooo - - -

"Aww..what's wrong Luke? You don't like the idea of being eye candy for horney girls that would give anything to go out with you for one night?" Peyton teased.

Lucas gave her a stern look that suggested she shut the fuck up. She just shrugged it off and watched him continue to play basketball at the Rivercourt.

"I'm only doing this for charity."

"Oh please. I'm suppose to believe that you don't like the idea of being the center of attention for all those girls?" Peyton continued her torment.

"You know I don't."

"Oh right, how could I forget. You perfer cock over pussy now. Stupid me." She outright laughed.

Lucas was beginning to regret Peyton ever finding out about his lust for guys. She just so happened to catch him in a serious masturbation session.

Flashback:

Too ingrossed in his fantasies, he failed to hear her come in. At first she was shocked, amused actually, that was until she noticed there were no pictures on his computer screen, just a bunch of words. She snuck up behind him and began to read what Lucas considered jerking off material. She saw it was a website that housed numerous stories about numerous topics. The story currently displayed was about a blonde boy who was having sex with a tall jock with dark hair and blue eyes. _'Lucas is jacking off to gay stories.'_ she thought. She continued reading and realized that this wasn't just any gay story...it was a story involving incest. The blonde and the brunette were brothers. She let it sink in before it all clicked into place.

Lucas was gay...

Lucas has the hots for brunettes...

Lucas reads incest stories...

Holy shit! Lucas likes...Nathan!

She slowly tried to back away to avoid detection, but tripped over one of his basketballs, and landed on the floor with a thump. Loud enough to bring Lucas out of his sexual thoughts and focus on the intruder. He was so suprised to find Peyton in his room, he nearly caught hi dick in his zipper.

"PEYTON WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!" He screamed.

"I thought I'd come over so we could hang out. I didn't know you were so 'occupied'," she gave him an amusing smile before continuing, "so, looks like someone has a fetish for tall, dark haired, blue-eyed jocks. Why Lucas, I didn't know you felt that way?" she gave him a laugh before realizing Lucas was pissed.

"You could have knocked first." Lucas said through gritted teeth, practically growling.

"Since when have you ever knocked at my door? If memory serves me, you seem to let yourself in everytime. You're just embarrised that I caught you with your pants down!" Before Peyton realized it, she was cracking up at what she said.

"You find this amusing? How would you feel if you were caught pleasuring yourself?" He glared at her.

"Luke it's okay. Everyone does it. I didn't know you did it to gay stories, much less to Nathan."

Lucas went pale, "W-what, what did you say?" he squeaked out.

"Come on Luke, you were reading a story about a blonde and a brunette going at it. And they just happen to be brothers. A brunette I might add, fitting the perfect description of Nathan."

Lucas didn't know what to say. She wasn't screaming in hateful, vile comments. Thinking about you brother that way wasn't normal. He had a hard enough time fitting in. The last thing he needed was something to complicate things even further. But he couldn't help how he felt. Nathan plagued his mind constantly. So much so that he would wait until everyone was finished showering in the lockeroom before he would take one himself. Imagine poppong an erection while being surrounded by people who barely accepts you. There would be no end to the torment. Luckily for him, only Nathan does it for him. So he waits until Nathan is done.

"How long have you had these feelings?"

"I don't know. I guess they started during freshman year. Ever since I found out he was my brother, I've tried to distance myself from him. But no matter what I did, I've always felt this pull towards him. Even when he was giving me shit for joining the team. I've done everything I could to distract myself from him, but nothing seemed to work. So I just accepted my feelings, and hope to god Nathan doesn't find out."

"Huh."

Lucas just looked at her like she grew two heads. "Huh? You find out that I have feelings of an un-brotherly kind of nature towards my own half-brother, and all you say is huh?"

"What do you want me to say Luke? In retrospect, you two would be pretty fucking hot together." she replied.

Lucas just sat there in silence, trying to comprehend the situation. Peyton just found out he was gay and has feelings that are directed toward his little brother, and she's not freaking out.

"You know, you and Nathan have something in common. Both of you caught me jerking off. At least I think it was him."

She just laughed, "Really? When?"

Lucas chuckled a little himself, not really sure he should tell her.

One day after practice, he finally got the chance to be alone in the showers. His thoughts once again drifting to Nathan as usual. On hand he placed on the wall in front of him for balance, while the other lathered in soap, firmly wrapped around his cock, pumping it slowly. Picturing him and Nathan, in his bed...

_Their lips met, feeling and exploring like two hungry probes, both struggling for dominance. Nathan broke the kiss and slowly nibbled lightly at Lucas' left earlobe before moving to Lucas' neck, sucking and licking greedily. Lucas closed his eyes and moaned. He loved being teased in that area. Nathan moved away to Lucas' chest and kissed straight down the middle. He detoured and moved to Lucas' right nipple. Nathan sucked and licked at it sending Lucas into another level of pleasure. Nathan's right hand mastered Lucas' other nipple while he sucked the other. He then diverted his mouth's attention to Lucas' toned abs. Nathan then used both hands to lift the elastic of Lucas' underware exposing the treasure underneath. Lucas' cock was erect and slightly moist from precum. Nathan pulled the briefs all the way down Lucas' leggs and threw them on the floor. He returned to Lucas' length. It was nicely shaped. Both long and slender, just like his body, with a pink head at it's crown. A bush of dirty blonde hair cropped from the base and his balls hung loosely in a beautifully velvety, lightly hairy sac._

_Nathan flicked his tongue to taste more of Lucas. Nathan took Lucas in his left hand and licked under the length. Lucas continued to breathe heavily. Nathan then suddenly engulfed him in his mouth and sucked lightly. Lucas gasped. Nathan applied more suction and Lucas moaned. Nathan continued to tease Lucas before taking it all to the very back of his throat. Lucas let out a loud groan and arched his back. Nathan closed his mouth and expertly worked his mouth on Lucas' cock. Hid lips glided up and down, all the while, his tongue swirled in frantic motions, giving Lucas extra pleasure. Nathan cupped Lucas' balls in his right hand while he sucked on his cock._

_Nathan moved around so that his crotch was near Lucas' head and lifted hs leg so that Lucas was directly under him. He continued his oral assault on Lucas. Lucas saw this as his chance. He reached up and yanked Nathan's boxers off. Nathan's length dangled invitingly in Lucas' face. It was almost as long as Lucas' but it was thicker. Lucas used his left hand to guide Nathan into his mouth. He took it immediately the whole way as far as it could go and enveloped it in his mouth. Nathan let a moan escape between bobs on Lucas' dick. Lucas' left hand pulled Nathan back out. His right hand moved around to Nathan's ass and sqeezed it. Lucas used his thumb and moved it to Nathan's hairless hole._

_Nathan continued to service Lucas while Lucas put his middle finger into his mouth to lube it with saliva before rubbing it over Nathan's entrance. Then he continued applying pressure onto it with different fingers. When he was satisfied that he had done enough teasing with his fingers, he adjusted his position so his mouth was near the entrance. Without warning his tongue bathed his brother, sending excited chills up Nathan's spine. Nathan released Lucas from his mouth and gave a loud groan. Lucas' tongue continued to explore and sent Nathan into heightened levels of ecstasy._

_When Lucas decided he had lubricated Nathan enough. He moved so that he was propped behind Nathan who was on all fours on the bed. He reached around Nathan with his left arm and pulled him close so that his chest rested on Nathan's arched back. His chest muscles molded into Nathan's. He kissed the back of Nathan's neck. He could feel Lucas' erection poking him. Lucas moved his right arm around Nathan and pulled him up so they were both kneeling on the bed. His hand rubbed the front of Nathan's body, working Nathan's nipple ring. Then it moved to his face, and adjusted Nathan's face to meet his. Lucas shoved his tongue doen Nathan's throat and Nathan reponded with a pasionate kiss. Lucas' left hand moved it's way to Nathan's length and pumped it slowly._

_Nathan couldn't take it any longer so he laid down on the bed infront of Lucas. He positioned himself so that he was at the entrance of Nathan. Nathan raised his legs so Lucas could enter with ease. Lucas applied a little bit of pressure as he inched his way into Nathan, so that he could feel every bit of it going inside. Nathan squirmed a little and drew a sharp breath. He looked up into Lucas' eyes. Lucas's gaze was intense. Nathan moved his hand to Lucas' abs, to slow him down. Lucas slowed his pushing until Nathan moved his hand away. The he drove himself in a bit further. Nathan continued to breathe heavily. Lucas pushed it as far as it would go in one shove and Nathan winced. His body trembled. Lucas drew out slowly so only his head was still inside. He leaned down and kissed Nathan. Then he thrusted in and out again. This time, Nathan had been relaxed enough to make the thrusts easier. They moaned into each others mouths. Lucas loved the warmth of being inside Nathan. Nathan wrapped his legs arond Lucas' ass and his arms around Lucas' back in a hug._

_The continued their kiss and Lucas gradually increased the strength and speed of his thrusts. He made them long and passionate. Lucas' movements soon became more urgent and they were both sweating. Nathan's hands explored and rubbed their way around Lucas' back muscles. Nathan sensed that he was close so he moved one of his hands to his member and jerked it. Lucas probbed himself up on his arms and started to pound inside Nathan. He too was getting close. Nathan grabbed the bed sheets beside him, his legs became tense and his entrance tightened around Lucas' dick. His back arched and he jerked his cock feverishly. Nathan came onto his sweaty chest and he groaned in ecstasy. Lucas saw it and it suddenly became all too much for him. He thrusted one more time before marking himself deep inside Nathan. Lucas closed his eyes, threw his head back and gave a satisfied grunt. Nathan came repeatedly onto his chest and his entrance squeezed Lucas' cock. Sweat trickled down the middle of Lucas' chest onto Nathan..._

Lucas jerked out of his fantasy when he heard a noise. He saw a blur that looked suspiciously like Nathan dashing out of the lockeroom.

_'Oh god, Nathan saw me jerking off.'_ he thought.

"You know what? Maybe I was mistaken." Lucas told her, deciding not to tell her the truth.

End Flashback

"So what are you going to do for the charity auction?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, when one of those girls buys you, what are you going to do?"

"I'll do what is required of me for charity, nothing more."

"Wow...you can practically feel the excitement." her comment dripping with sarcasm.

Lucas mearly gave her the finger.

"Hey Peyton? You think you could buy me? That way I could at least enjoy myself after the auction."

"Sure Luke. I'll see what I can do."

- - - ooo - - -


	2. Boys for Sale

**Boys R' Us, Chapter 2: Boys for Sale**

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

A/N: I used some of the actual lines from the episode. And some of those lines have been changed to better suit the story.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Peyton walked into Karen's Cafe' looking for the one person who could help her. Luckily she spotted her working the counter, finishing taking and order from a customer.

"Hey Tutor Girl, just the partner in crime I've been looking for."

"Okay first, only Brooke calls me that. Second, parnter in crime?"

"I need some advice."

"Okay?"

"See, I have this friend, and..."

"Now when you say friend, do you really mean you?" Haley quickly interupted with a growing smile on her face.

"No smartass. I'm not fishing for advice for myself. I really mean a friend of mine."

"O-kay?" Haley gave her a skeptical look.

"Look, here's the deal. My friend has feelings for someone else, but is afraid to act on them for fear of what will happen."

Haley just looked at Peyton in shock, _'Nathan told Peyton about his feelings for Lucas?'_ "How did you know?"

"I kind of walking in on him in a compromising situation," Peyton stared back at Haley with confusion, "how did you find out?"

"He sort of admitted it to me after I figured it out."

Haley being unsure if they should be having this conversation in public, grabbed Peyton and led her into the storage room.

"I can't believe he told you. I would have never found out if I didn't walk in on him."

"What exactly did you see him do?"

"I saw him jacking off to online gay stories."

Haley was more confused than ever. That didn't sound like Nathan. He seemed like the guy that would perfer watching porn. Not reading it.

"Are you sure?"

"Trust me. I even read some of it. It was pretty intense."

"Wow." Haley just looked at Peyton for a second before continuing, "So how do you feel about what he's going through?"

"See, I'm strangely okay with it. But it's the reason why I came to you. I want to help him, but I don't know how. This isn't exactly a normal situation. I mean having feelings for your own brother is kinda' hard to deal with."

"Yeah. He's not too thrilled about the Boy Toy auction tonight. He even asked me to buy him so he could at least enjoy himself with somone familiar, instead of a total stranger."

"What!" Peyton was beyond confused. Lucas asked her to buy him. Why would he ask Haley too? "What are you talking about? He asked me to buy him."

"Are you sure? Why would Nathan ask both of us to buy him?"

"Nathan? I was talking about Lucas."

The girls just stared at each other, trying to process everything. Haley was the first to speak.

"Who have you been talking about all this time?"

"Lucas. Who have you been talking about?"

"Nathan."

More silence between then seemed to last for an eternity. Peyton finally mustered the courage to speak

"Nathan has feelings for Lucas?"

"Yeah. Lucas has feelings for Nathan?"

"Afraid so."

"Wow. What were the odds. Both brothers have feelings for each other, and both are hung up about it."

"How did Nathan get you to tell him? This seems like something he would've kept to himself."

Haley just laughed. Technically he didn't, she figured it out on accident. It was nothig but a fluke she discovered it. She knew that if she didn't catch on, he would have been wallowing in misery, and she wouldn't know why.

"Nathan and I broke up because he told me he was gay. He dated me for appearance's sake. He told me he didn't want to lie to me anymore. Since then, I've been trying to set him up on dates, but he always came up with a ridiculous excuse. Too short, too large, too bulky, too feminine. He even went as far as to say that one guy's hair was too distracting." Peyton just let out a short laugh. Haley joined her before continuing, "I thought he was too damn picky for his own good. The I realized that he already had his heart set on someone specific. We got into an arguement, and I ended up blurting out Lucas' name. He just froze. He got this look on his face like he'd just been caught with his hands down his pants. I knew right then and there I hit the mark. You know, Nathan has never really been good at hiding his emotions. He's a lot like Lucas. They both wear their hearts on their sleeves, even though Nathan tries to hide it."

"Don't I know it."

"I told him my reasons for pursuing a relationship with Lucas. He may have taken them to heart, but I doubt he'll act on it."

"He might if he found out Lucas feels the same?"

"I'm not sure. How did you find out about Lucas?"

"Well," Peyton began with a hint of amusement, "like I said before, I caught him in the act. He was too involved in his 'buisness' to notice me. I was curious as to know what exactly turns on our brooding Scott brother. He was reading gay stories that featured a blonde and a brunette, who just so happen to be brothers, having sex. We got into an arguement ourselves about invasion of privacy." she finished with a chuckle.

Haley mearly shook her head, "Only in Tree Hill. We have the asshole Dan Scott, who fathered two sons with two different women, and abandoned one of them. We have Jake, the single teenage father, and now we have two half-brothers who have feelings for each other."

"Yeah. This town is fucked up."

"So you came in here for advice to help you with Lucas, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, I know for a fact Nathan won't follow his heart, unless, he was given a push."

"What are you planning Haley James?"

"Well, originally, I was going to come up with a plan to help Nathan. I just didn't know how. But knowing that Lucas feels the same way Nathan feels, makes things much easier," Peyton saw the gleam in Haley's eyes, "what if we use the Boy Toy auction to our advantage?"

"And how exactly would we do that?" Peyton replied with a smirk.

"Simple. Nathan requested me to buy him, and Lucas wants you to purchase him. How about we buy them for each other!" Haley was practically giddy.

Peyton looked at her skeptically, "You think that would be wise? I mean, technically, I'm not supposed to know about Nathan, and you were suppose to remain clueless to Lucas. They might get mad at us."

"I think it's a risk I'm willing to take. Are you?"

"Yeah, what the hell. But another thing we have to worry about is making sure no other girls buy those two."

"Nathan has that covered. He gave me plenty of money to ensure I buy him tonight. So yours, his and my own will definetly be enough to buy them both."

"Lucas also gave me some of his money as well. So how will we get them to stay together after the auction is over?"

Haley simply smiled.

- - - ooo - - -

"Come on, people, this is for charity. And remember, for the next five hours 'till midnight tonight, these boys will be at your beck and call. So pay your money and get your boy." Whitey spoke to the hords of girls.

"So how does this plan go again?" Peyton asked.

"Simple. We wait until everyone leaves before confronting them. We tell them that they bought each other. Then we hope that sometime during the course of the night, they'll confess their feelings for one another. If by tomorrow we find out that they were too stubborn to admit anything, we try the direct method." Haley responded.

"Which would be?"

"All four of us would meet at Nathan's apartment and lock them in the bedroom."

"We'll use that plan as a last resort. Although, I wouldn't mind seeing the looks on their faces."

"You are horrible."

"I get my entertainment where I can obtain it."

"Who's up next?" Haley asked, looking at her program, "Oh, no."

All the girls signed in unison, "Tim."

Sure enough, Tim appeared. Everyone was forced to watch the debacle that is Tim, making a complete ass of himself as usual. His horrible, pathetic attempts at dancing were like watching a car wreck. You shouldn't look, but you just can't help it. Luckily, Deb took pity on the clueless idiot, which thankfully got him off the stage. And not a moment too soon.

"Why are we doing this again?" Peyton questioned as she took great interest in watching Jake strip out of the school's mascot costume.

"Because they are our friends. Besides, do you want to have to listen to them constantly whine over the fact that they can't have each other, is driving them crazy?" Haley responded as Jake left the stage.

"Good point."

"Okay, let's have our next boy." Whitey announced.

"Here goes." Lucas said as he walked onto the stage. He was greeted by numerous cheering girls. All of them wanting a piece of him. Nathan thought Lucas couldn't possibly be anymore cute as he wore jeans that hung low on his hips. As well as the red and grey shirts he sported. He watched as Lucas shyly proceeded to the front of the runway, and did a little dance. _'God, he's even sexier than I could possibly imagine.'_ Nathan thought as Whitey started the bidding.

"All right, let's start the bid at $20."

"$25."

"$35."

"$50."

"$75."

"$100."

"I'll go $101."

"$105." Haley finally made her bid. "$110. What the hell. $115."

"Sold."

"There goes my Cafe' savings. This plan better work." Haley muttered with a sly smile. Peyton could only laugh.

"Well that's one down. I have a feeling buying Nathan is gonna' be a challenge. So we should both bid on Nathan just in case."

"Gotcha'."

"All right, we're down to our last boy toy, so loosen up those purse strings and pucker up those lips, and remember, this is for a good cause." Whitey said as Nathan made his appearance, "You're on Nathan."

Nathan came out, quickly tossing off the shades he had on to Mouth. He strutted down the runway in all black as all the girls began clapping and screaming all excited. Nathan started modeling for everyone in his black and blue oxford shirt and black pants. Everyone was drooling over the sight of him, including Lucas, who was secretly watching with great interest. The first thing Nathan did was rip his pants off, revealing blue and white shorts. A lump formed in Lucas' throat. _"Holy shit! He's stripping! This is so fucking hot!'_ Lucas thought as he tried to contain his arousal.

"Okay, do I hear a first bid?" came Whitey's voice.

"$80."

"Woah." Peyton replied.

"$85."

By that time, Nathan ripped his shirt off revealing his muscular jock body. It was nicely toned. He had a definite hint of a six pack, a nicely filled chest with the words 'Boy Toy' written across it, and strong arms.

"Smells like sex in here." Peyton remarked.

"$90."

The bidding was getting higher, and Haley was becoming more worried, "$91." she yelled.

"Do I hear $92?" Whitey asked as Nathan continued to put on a show. All the girls were screaming at his antics. Sure he wasn't too thrilled about the auction at first, but he had the inspiration he needed. Everyone thought he was showing off for the girls, but he was doing it for one person in particular. That person who just happens to be mesmerized by every taunt and toned muscle in Nathan's body.

"$92."

Haley turned to Peyton, "How much do you have?"

"Well, with the money Lucas gave me, $92.53."

"Going once..."

"Okay, hurry up and bit it. This could be our last chance to buy him."

"Going twice.."

"Hurry, Peyton, hurry!"

"$92.53."

"$109.40."

Haley gave the girl a nasty look then searched frantically in her purse.

"Going once..."

"Emergency $20, come on, where are you?"

"Going twice..."

"Yes!" Haley pulled out an extra twenty dollars and handed it to Peyton, "$112.53!" She shouted, while Haley looked towards her bidding rival and gave her a triumphant, "Ha!"

Whitey looked towards the girl, waiting for another bid from her. She just shook her head in disappointment. Whitey turned to Peyton, "Sold!"

"Yes!" Haley hugged Peyton with much enthusiasm, "Everything's going according to plan."

"I want to thank you all for coming this evening and supporting this good cause. Now, all these young men belong to the highest bidders until that midnight kiss. Let's try to keep things legal this year. All sales are final." Whitey stated.

- - - ooo - - -


	3. Suprising Revelations

**Boys R' Us, Chapter 3: Suprising Revelations**

Disclaimer: Oh come on guys. The only thing I own that has any affiliation with One Tree Hill, is the first 3 seasons on DVD. Nothing more sadly.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------"I am so excited that Nathan and Lucas have each other all to themselves for the evening. They really need this!" Haley exclaimed.

Nathan came up from behind Haley, "I know you're still into me, but $112?"

"Funny. But I wasn't the one who bought you." Haley and Peyton both noticed the look of fear that crossed over Nathan's face.

"What are you talking about? You said you said you would buy me!"

"Hey Peyton!" Everyone turned to see Lucas approach the group.

"Hey Luke."

"Thanks again for purchasing me tonight."

"Sorry Lucas, I didn't buy you."

"What! But you promised!"

"You too?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah. I wasn't too thrilled about going out with some random girl, and get her hopes up. So I gave Peyton some of my money just in case she didn't have enough."

"I did the same thing with Haley. But I thought for sure I would have given her enough money." Nathan looked around, "So who bought me?"

"Um...Lucas."

Lucas and Nathan stared at Peyton, "What?" they both asked.

"Well, it was your money, so technically you bought him."

"They wait...who bought me?" Lucas asked.

"Nathan." Haley replied sheepishly.

Lucas and Nathan diverted their attention to Haley, "What?" they repeated.

"Well, I used the money you gave me to pay for Nathan." Peyton answered.

"Why would you do that?" Nathan didn't think he could bare all that time alone with Lucas. Afraid he might do something that would reveal his feelings for him.

"What could you possibly gain from doing this?" Lucas was thinking alone the same lines as Nathan.

"I think the real question is...what would you two gain from this?" Haley responded.

"What are you talking about?"

"You," Haley pointed to Lucas, "have an un-brotherly attraction to Nathan." Lucas went pale. Haley just openly blurted out his secret, in front of Nathan no less. How could she do that to him? _'Wait...how did she know?'_ Lucas thought, _'The only person who found out was...'_

"Peyton!" Lucas looked at her accusingly, "How could you tell her?"

"We did this for a reason Luke. Besides, you," Peyton pointed to Nathan, "have feelings towards Lukie here." Nathan looked like a deer caught in the headlights. He didn't know what to say. Haley just admitted to him that Lucas likes him more than a brother. What was more shocking, is that Lucas didn't deny it. _'But how did Peyton find out?'_ Nathan pondered, _'The only person I told was...'_

"Haley! How could you tell Peyton?"

"We'll explain everything later. Like Peyton said, we did this for a reason. We made it so that you two bought each other."

"We don't care how you do it, but you two need to resolve this...tension, or whatever it is between you guys. May I suggest some hot, sweaty man sex?" she teased.

"PEYTON!" Both Scott brothers yelled.

"Look. Why don't you just follow through with the auction's requirements. Spend time with each other 'till midnight, and then go from there." Haley explained.

"Don't you two want this? Well this is your chance. Consider this a first date, so-to-speak. You both have feelings for each other. Take this opportunity, and act on them. Now, Haley and I have a very important meeting with fast food."

"This is for your guys' own good." Haley yelled as her and Peyton walked off to leave the boys alone.

Lucas and Nathan just stood there. Afraid to speak. Afraid to even look at each other. The reality of the situation set in for the both of them. The girls confessed their darkest secret to the person they're attracted to. Both of them feel the same way for each other. The girls used the Boy Toy auction as an excuse to force them together. What could they possibly do now?

"So..." Lucas began.

"Yeah."

They finally looked at each other, sapphire eyes on colbalt eyes. They could both feel it. A crackling energy surged whenever they were together. There was no denying the intense chemistry between them. Everytime they touched, or came into some form of physical contact, it felt like a small jolt of electricity always shot through them, tingles and goosebumps that were hard to ignore. But they did, for the sake of not exposing their desires to one another.

"You know Luke, one of us should say something. At least talk about this."

"You want to talk about this here?" Lucas looked around the school. It may appear to be deserted, but you never know who could be lurking about. If someone happened to listen in on their conversation, it would spread throughout Tree Hill within the day. Then things would become nothing short of the apocalypse for them. Who knows what his mom or Keith would do, or even Dan for that matter. He doubt his asshole father would appreciate his son in a gay relationship, much less an incestuous one.

As if reading his mind, Nathan replied, "No. Let's go to a more private spot."

Lucas thought about is for a second, "Okay," he flashed a smile that always seemed to tug at Nathan's heart strings, "I know just the place."

- - - ooo - - -

"What is this place?" Nathan asked. After both of them left the school, Nathan followed Lucas until they reached his mom's cafe'. Nathan was worried. Sure, he'd been in the cafe' before when he and Haley were dating, but he still wasn't sure if Karen was comfortable with Dan Scott's son being in her place of business. But Lucas never said a word when he led him to the roof of the cafe'. He was shocked to find what looked like a makeshift miniature golf course. Which he had to admit, was pretty impressive.

"Haley and I built this back when it was just the two of us against the world. We would come up here for hours on end, either playing, making improvements here and there, or making new obstacles. You know, stuff like that."

"It's pretty cool."

"Thanks."

"So why did you bring me here? This place seems like you're guys' private sanctuary. I feel like an intruder."

Lucas could see Nathan's getting more nervous by the moment, "Look, she and I built this place. And we both agreed to run it past one another if we wanted to invite whoever we wanted." He said to lighten the mood, "Besides, I don't think Haley would mind just this once, considering the circumstances. She told me that Peyton came up here once, so I think you're good." he finished with his heart-melting grin. And he could tell it had the desired effect too, as he watched Nathan's facial expression soften.

"I think those two are spending way too much time together."

"Tell me about it. They managed to trick us into buying each other."

And just like that, they were back to square one. Avoiding the reason why they were here. And neither knew where to start.

"Look Nate. Like Peyton said, we need to resolve this tension between us."

"How?"

"Like you said. Talk about it. That's why we're here. In a safe enviroment to talk about this without someone easedropping on us, and away fron prying eyes."

"Okay, so...you have feelings for me?" Nathan ventured.

Lucas choked a bit, "Well, that was rather blunt of you."

"Yeah well...do you?"

"Do you?"

"I asked you first."

"..."

"Lucas!"

"What do you want me to say Nathan! That I find my own baby brother attractive? That I can't touch you without feeling some sort of electric shock? That everytime I close my eyes, I picture to two of us going at it like fucking rabbits?" Lucas quickly shut his mouth the moment he finished his barrage of questions. A crimson blush graced his features, and once again avoided making eye contact with Nathan. He wasn't sure he wanted to see his reaction.

Nathan on the other hand sported a small smile. Inspite of Lucas' confession, he couldn't get over the fact that a temendous weight was lifted off his shoulders. Lucas wouldn't judge him for the way he feels. "You're pretty cute when you blush." Nathan said quietly.

"What?" Lucas looked at him confused.

"What?" Nathan repeated, equally confused.

"You just called me cute."

Nathan's eyes went wide, "You heard that?"

Lucas nodded, and it was Nathan's turn to blush.

"Well I guest that answers my question on how you feel about me."

Nathan shyly nodded, "If it's any consolation, everything you said before...you know, about the finding my brother attractive, the touching, the fucking like rabbits part? I know exactly what you're talking about."

"You know this is messed up right? I mean, there's a word for it Nathan. It's called incest...or rather in our case, scottcest."

"You don't think I don't know that? You think I don't realize that everytime you enter my thoughts? Me fucking you? Filling you? Or vise versa? I can't help it. Can you?

Lucas was hesitant to answer.

"Can you Lucas?" Nathan repeated.

"No."

Lucas looked at Nathan for a while. He noticed something in Nathan's eyes that he couldn't quite identify. Until it dawned on him. It looked a lot like hope, and longing, "Oh god, you want to try this don't you?"

"Why not?"

"Incest Nathan! INCEST! Does that word mean nothing to you?"

Nathan tried to think of a way to approach this, until he remembered Haley's words earlier today.

"Look Luke, Haley told me something today. You know, after she found out about me wanting you," he paused, "she said she can see us together. That since we never grew up together, we're not really brothers. We were nothing but strangers before Whitey recruited you. She also said something like there's too much hate in the world, I mean look at our father. And if we manage to find love and happiness, then take it for all its worth, or something like that. I don't know, I don't remember her exact words, but that was the gist of it."

Lucas' mouth dropped open. "Dude...we're brothers."

"Lucas, I mean it. I love you." He walked up to Lucas to look at him straight in the eye. "Don't be afraid. If you need me as much as I need you, then that's all we need to know. I love you..."

"I love you, but..."

"No 'buts'. Can you love me the same way I love you? I need to know. Be honest with me."

Lucas wanted to tell him he couldn't do it. He wanted to tell him it was wrong and sick, but he couldn't. He'd been dealing with these feelings for too long and the thought those feelings would be returned made him ache to let go and surrender to his deepest desires. He wanted to allow himself to feel something good for once. "You know...If we do this, there will be no going back..."

Nathan didn't wait for anything else. He just leaned down and kissed Lucas' soft lips. Nathan hadn't expected it to feel as right and natural as it did. Lucas' soft moan made him wrap his arms around Lucas and crush him to his chest.

The kiss lasted a few minutes before they broke, "Do you trust me?"

Lucas thought back to the pain of longing he'd been feeling and the raw sensation he was feeling now. He was waiting to wake up from a dream. He didn't even know he was crying until Nathan placed his palms on his face and started wiping his tears with his thumbs.

"Lucas...Lucas, please don't cry. I'm sorry. We don't have to do this."

And at that moment, Lucas knew he didn't care if it was a joke or a dream. He wanted to claim all of the love being offered. For once he wanted to let himself be loved as much as he had loved others.

Lucas leaned up and kissed Nathan's lips quickly and gently. Then he just broke the kiss and gazed into Nathan's eyes. "I trust you with my life and my heart. I just wish we weren't brothers." He smiled.

Nathan grinned. "I won't let that stop us?"

He began to kiss Lucas again, probing his mouth gently with his tongue. The shudder running through Lucas caused him to moan with desire and he continued to explore Lucas' mouth.

Lucas began to let his tongue duel with Nathan's and he grunted in pure pleasure as Nathan began to suck on Lucas' tongue.

Nathan released him then and left Lucas panting for more while he enjoyed the look of Lucas' glazed eyes and swollen lips. He couldn't believe it. Lucas was his. Finally his. And he wasn't going to let him go. He then remembered something Lucas said earlier in the conversation.

"Dude, I have got to ask...scottcest?" Nathan grinned.

"What? It's clever." Lucas argued.

"Yeah, you keep telling yourself that." he laughed outright.

Lucas smacked him upside the head before grabbing a hold of him and pushing his lips to Nathan.

- - - ooo - - -


	4. Water Balloons & Skinny Dipping

**Boys R' Us, Chapter 4: Water Balloons & Skinny Dipping**

Disclaimer: Nope, still not mine. Now enjoy some scottcesty goodness.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The kiss finally ended. Lucas' eyes slowly blinked, his blue eyes still fogged.

Nathan rested his forehead against Lucas' and gasped slightly for air.

"You know, I think we're getting better at that every time."

Lucas could only provide Nathan with a goofy grin before walking away. He turned his head and saw Nathan staring at his ass, and Nathan didn't care about getting caught. And it had shown, in the form of a smirk playing on Nathan's lips. Lucas spotted a balloon filled with water nearby, and suddenly had a very wicked idea. One that would wipe that smirk right off his face. All he needed was a moment where Nathan would drop his guard. And that moment came when Nathan looked around for a place to sit. Lucas quickly lunged for the water balloon.

"Hey Nate!"

Before Nathan could react, the balloon made direct contact with his face. Drenching his entire head.

"OH MY GOD! That's fucking cold!" Nathan screeched.

"That's quite the girly scream you got there Nate." Lucas laughed.

Nathan looked up to reply, but Lucas was nowhere to be seen.

"Lucas?"

Nothing.

"Lucas?" Nathan tried again as he turned around, only to have Lucas pelt him in the ass.

"Holy shit!" Nathan dived for cover, "Where in the hell are you getting those balloons?"

"Oh...their around." Lucas sounded like he was far away, "Miniature golf isn't the only thing Haley and I do up here. And unfortunately for you, I've got the home field advantage." he snickered to his newfound boyfriend.

Nathan was about to reply when he spotted a balloon in front of him. He quickly got it and dashed back to his hiding spot. Lucas was right, he did have home field advantage, which means he knew where every single water balloon was. But that wasn't gonna' stop him from at least getting a few shots in. And getting the chance to see Lucas all wet only made his resolve stronger. All he had to do was lure Lucas out.

"You know what we should do after this?" Nathan spoke as he moved to a different hiding place.

"What?"

"My apartment complex has a pool. We should go skinny dipping." he said as he looked everywhere for Lucas.

"What!?" Lucas exclaimed as he popped up to look for Nathan, only to be rewarded with a balloon smacking him in the face. He quickly got his bearings and dodged an incoming balloon just in time.

"I was serious about the skinny dipping though." Nathan said as he dashed for two more balloons.

"Nathan we just started dating and you already want to see me naked?" he said grabbing another balloon next to the wall.

"Hell yes!"

Lucas caught sight of Nathan making a run for more cover. He took his chance and chucked his ammo, which successfully hit Nathan in the arm.

"What? You didn't get a good enough look in the lockeroom when I was showering alone?" Lucas question while he peered over the top of one of the numerous golf course obstacles.

"What?"

"Oh come on Nate, I know that was you. Don't you remember?"

How could he forget. That day was the turning point in his life. His fascination for Lucas turned into wanting and longing the moment his eyes met the naked form of his adonis of a brother. He finally realized his brother's tactic when he heard Lucas' constant movements. He was distracting him while Lucas collected more ammuntion. So he figured he might as well do the same.

"Well, now you get the chance to see me naked Luke. Up close and personal. I know you want to. You want to see what my cock looks like don't you big brother?" Nathan smiled as he heard Lucas' frantic movements come to a stop. Which was enough to jump out and hit Lucas in the crotch, and dash out of the way of another balloon hurled in his direction.

"I could ask you the same thing baby bro. Probably didn't get a good enough look the first time. Now you're just looking for an excuse for much closer look aren't you." Lucas dashed out of an incoming balloon.

"Can you really blame me?" Nathan threw another balloon directly at Lucas' leg.

"No. But then again, I am a hot piece of ass."

"That's quite the ego you got there, bro." Nathan chuckled.

"You disagree?" Lucas asked as he dove for another balloon.

"Of course not. In fact, I wouldn't mind taking a bite out of that 'hot piece of ass', as you so put it." Nathan said as he chucked another balloon in Lucas' general vicinity. He grinned widely when he heard a distinctive _'Shit!'_ come from Lucas, signifying he hit his target.

"Well, since we're throwing sexual innuendos at each other, I might as well tell you, I wouldn't mine dipping my tongue in your ass." Lucas heard Nathan take a sharp intake of breath, and smiled. He quickly checked to see if he could spot Nathan, hoping his bold statement would catch him off guard. He was rewarded with the site of Nathan's shoulder peeking from behind Nathan's hiding spot. Lucas took aim and succeeded in hiting his brother's exposed body part.

"Alright Nate. We're tied. 4 - 4."

"Really?"

"Yep. I got you in the face, the ass, the arm, and the shoulder just now. You got me in the face, crotch, leg, and even though your last balloon missed me, I still got the splash back when it hit a nearby surface, so it counts."

"How very fair of you."

"Thank you."

Nathan could only smile. "So back to us throwing innuendos at each other, did you really mean what you said? You know, about your tongue, and my ass?"

"Of course. I have this overwhelming urge to find out what you taste like. I bet you're sweet like a virgin. Why? Did you have a body part of mine that you'd like to familiarize yourself with?" Lucas laughed.

"At the moment?"

"Yeah."

Nathan pondered for a moment, thinking of every single body part on his boyfriend's body he'd like to explore first. First there were his lips, that became all swollen and pouty after a good session of the sacred art of dueling tongues. Then there was his toned abs. What he wouldn't give to dip his tongue into his brother's belly button, his face rubbing softly up against the dark blonde hairs that fell from Lucas' belly button down into his crotch. Of course Lucas bathing his asshole with his tongue wasn't such a bad idea either. But for the moment, there was only one place in Lucas' body, he'd like to explore first...

"Your nipples."

Lucas was confused, "My nipples?"

"Yeah. I try every time to not stare at them whenever you're shirtless. It's hard just to look away. You have the biggest nipples I've ever seen on a guy. And it's so fucking hot." Nathan was so lost in his explaination, he didn't notice Lucas slowly approach him, until he was right next to Nathan.

"My nipples?" he whispered in Nathan's ear.

Nathan immediately jumped onto his feet, shocked that Lucas snuck up behind him, and the warm breath and husky voice that consumed his ear. He was ready to pelt Lucas with the balloon he had in his hand, but noticed his older brother was empty handed.

"So. Of all my body parts. You chose my nipples."

"Well, yeah. For starters." Nathan said embarrissed, which was clearly evident, if his blushing had anything to say about it.

Lucas just looked at Nathan for a moment. Nathan couldn't help but notice the gleam in his brother's eyes. He was about to question what he was thinking, but Lucas smiled as he grabbed the bottom of his shirt, and pulled it up until it exposed his left nipple to Nathan.

Nathan could only stare at the revealing flesh, "W-what are you doing, Luke?"

"Well, you want to falimiarize yourself with my nipples. Here's your chance Nate. Enjoy." Lucas said smirking.

Nathan thought Lucas was crazy at first, that was until he noticed Lucas was serious. Nathan dropped the water ballon he had in his hand, and slowly walked over to Lucas until he was a good 6 - 7 inches apart from him. Still not breaking eye contact, Nathan's eyes asked the unspoken question, and Lucas could only nod. Nathan placed his hand under Lucas ribs to feel the soft but toned skin that laid before him. His hand slowly travelled north until it reached his smooth, inviting bud. When Lucas felt Nathan's thumb graze his nipple, he couldn't breathe. Nathan then used two digits and tweaked the already hard peak. He gasped for air. No one had ever touched him like that, before. It was amazing.

Their mouths fused together as Nathan continued to tease his chest. His groin ached for something. Lucas knew exactly what he wanted. No, not wanted. Needed. He pried his lips away from Nathan's and threw his head back, while arching his back into him. Nathan's mouth dropped as he looked over this gorgeous creature. He was naturally sexy and that made him want Lucas even more. Leaning over, he grabbed his nipple between his teeth and bit down onto it. He screamed.

"Oh Nathan!"

Lucas grabbed a hold of Nathan's dark hair, in an attempt to keep himself from collapsing. Nathan, egged on by his brother, continued sucking it into his mouth with more force, gently rubbing his tonge against the sensitive pink skin. "Oh fuck, Nate!"

Nathan grinned at Lucas' disappointment as he drew back to look at the dark, lust filled eyes of his brother.

"Why'd you stop?" Lucas panted as he lowered his shirt.

"If I'm not mistaken, during our little water fight, I believe I mentioned something about skinny dipping."

"I thought you were joking?"

"I told you I wasn't. It's not my fault you didn't take me seriously." Nathan replied with a sly smirk. "Besides..." he continued as he rubbed his thumb over Lucas' covered nipple, "There's more where that came from."

"Nathan." Lucas warned him.

"Come on Luke, think about it. Just the two of us. Alone in a heated pool. Completely naked. Imagine all the flesh to flesh contact that's bound to happen." he leaned forward to lick Lucas' ear and whispered, "Chest against chest," he moved to his other ear and repeated the process, "legs against legs," Nathan moved to look deep in Lucas' eyes, "cock against cock."

"What if we get caught? It's not exactly in a private place to do such things."

"We won't I promise." Nathan said as he saw Lucas' resolve dissipate, and decided to go for the kill, "I'll let you lick my ass like you wanted."

Lucas' growing arousal was all the answer Nathan needed, as he grabbed Lucas by the hand as they left the rooftop.

- - - ooo - - -

"Nathan, I'm still not too sure about this." Lucas said, frantically looking for any passerbyers and peeping perverts.

"Relax Luke. Enjoy the moment." Nathan chuckled.

"Relax? It's gonna' be really hard to explain this if we get caught."

"You know, it's funny you should mention hard." Lucas didn't have to look at Nathan to tell he was sporting one hell of a smirk.

"You're not funny Na..." Lucas stopped abruptly in mid-sentence as he turned to face Nathan, only to find his baby brother completely naked. And proudly showing off his erection. Lucas just stood in awe of the sight before him. Lucas just took a moment to just study Nathan. He wanted to just look at Nathan as a man. There was no doubt he was handsome. While Lucas was a bit shorter and more lean like a swimmer; Nathan was taller and had a solid frame. His hair was raven black and Lucas knew how silky soft it was. Now, for the first time, Lucas let himself wonder what it would feel like to bury his face in it and to rub it against his throat.

"Well Luke, are you just going to stand there? Or are you gonna' join me?"

Lucas kept his eyes on Nathan as he slowly stripped in front of him. He could tell Nathan got more excited as more skin was revealed. By the time he got down to his briefs, he took one last look around to make sure there weren't any unwanted voyeurs, then returned to face his brother. Nathan could feel Lucas' heated gaze taking in every line and curve in Nathan's hard muscles. Lucas could feel his nerves starting to creep up on him, and Nathan took notice of his discomfort. He slowly approached Lucas, and in turn, Lucas could only watch as his baby brother's length swung side-to-side.

"Relax Lucas," Nathan spoke as he placed his hands on the waistband of Lucas' briefs, "I just want to see you," he said as he leaned to give his big brother a simple, but gentle kiss, all the while hooking his fingers into the waistband, "All of you." Nathan finished as he pulled down Lucas'

underware. While stepping out of the material, Nathan got an up-close and personal view of Lucas' most sacred treasure. Nathan could only marvel at the sight of Lucas' member. Nathan summoned all the will power he had to not give in to his desire to taste, suck and touch Lucas' dick. He abruptly stood up to meet Lucas at eye level.

"Now then...that wasn't so hard was it?"

Lucas only glared at him.

"You're not moving."

"Well neither are you."

"Maybe I should give you a little push." He stated referring to the pool inches away from where they stood.

"You wouldn't dare."

"You sure about that Lucas?"

"Positive."

"I wouldn't bet on it."

"Well that's because you…Nathan Scott...wouldn't do that to me."

He moved closer.

"What are you doing?"

Nathan slipped his arms around Lucas' waist.

"You wouldn't…"

He did.

"Fuck!"

Nathan grabbed Lucas, holding him close, and then jumping off the edge of the concrete into the pool. Seconds later their heads emerged at the surface.

"I hate you." He told him.

"Right back at ya."

"Maybe I should withhold sex from you."

"I highly doubt you would be able to contain yourself, especially if you've got nothing short of the perfect specimen right in front of you." Nathan grinned sheepishly.

"And you said I was the one with the ego." Lucas laughed.

Both Scott brothers resumed their water games. Either one or the other would sneek a grope, or a rub. Anything to get the blood flowing south to their own personal equator. Nathan made sure to keep Lucas occupied long enough to allieviate his worries of being caught. But there was one thing he had to know first.

"You know, you didn't seem to mind loosing some of your inhibitions before, exposing those sexy nipples of yours. Why the stick up the ass about it now?"

"Dude, we were alone on a rooftop, where the chances of being caught were slim to none. Not to mention that we were both full clothed at the time. Now...we're in a pool...naked, and surrounded by apartments full of people. You can't really blame me you know."

Nathan swam close to Lucas. He felt Lucas' body slip and slid against him, knocking once or twice, and a warm part of Lucas brushed him, soft and inviting. they bobbed still on the surface, their faces close together. The lights from the apartments shone in the droplets on their faces, Lucas reached out and wiped Nathan's jaw, flinging the droplets like dying stars in the silvery darkness.

Unsure, hesitant, Nathan reached out to him, pulling Lucas through the water towards him. He felt his brother's slight hesitation, and waited; on his own, Lucas approached him, his body close and warm in the cool water.

"I know you want this as much as I do Lucas. It shouldn't matter what we do, or how we do it. As long as we're together." A smile played on Nathan's lips, "Besides, you can't tell me you're not enjoying this."

"I admit, behind the fear of getting caught, this was pretty fun. And I did finally get to see you naked."

Nathan laughed, "I knew you would like it."

"So..."

"So..."

Lucas looked at him curiously, "How did Haley find out about you liking me?"

"Well, after I told her I was gay, she's been trying to set me up on numerous blind dates. I just kept making up pathetic excuses to get out of them. Then today, we started talking about the Boy Toy auction, and how I should just fake enjoying the kiss with the girl who happened to buy me tonight. She made this comment on how I already had someone in mind that I wanted to kiss I told her I didn't, but you know Haley..."

"Yeah. She's too fucking perceptive for her own good."

Nathan bursted in a fit of giggles, "I thought the same think."

"Dude. Did you just giggle?" Lucas laughed.

"Fuck you man!"

"Anyway...?"

"Anyways, we got into an argument about those blind dates I mentioned earlier, and she caught on to what I was doing, and she figured out that I did in fact have someone in mind that I would love to kiss. She ended up blurting your name on mistake. It was so sudden and unexpected I didn't have enough time to cover up my embarrisment. That's how she figured it out."

"Wow."

"Yeah. So, how did Peyton find out about you?"

"Oh, she caught me jacking off to online stories."

Nathan stared at Lucas for a moment before busting up laughing.

"WHAT!"

"Dude, shut the fuck up!" Lucas hissed.

"Come on Luke. Instead of porn videos and pictures, you resort to stories. You are such a geek. On top of that, Peyton walked in on you paying special attention to your downstairs brain." Nathan continued laughing.

"Hey! Those stories can get pretty graphic!"

"What kind of stories were they?"

"Gay incest ones. Stories that featured two brothers, one blonde and one brunette having sex."

"So you pictured us in those stories of yours?"

"What the hell do you think?"

"I think we need to act out some of those stories of yours."

"Nathan!"

"I'm serious Luke. I want to make love to you. Make love with you. I've wanted this for so long, and now that I have you, I can't imagine letting you go. Please Lucas. Please tell me you want it too." Nathan whispered.

He looked in Nathan's eyes and saw stark longing, it was naked and real, and Lucas really wanted to let him simply because he knew he was wearing the same expression.

"Let's go." Lucas responded.

- - - ooo - - -


	5. Growing Fears & Dreams Come True

**Boys R' Us, Chapter 5: Growing Fears & Dreams Come True**

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neither brother said a word to each other while they got out of the pool, got dressed, made the small trek to Nathan's apartment, and finally got inside. Both of them were thinking the same thing. They were here to have sex, sex with their brother/boyfriend. They are finally going to achieve their deepest wishes and desires. People would say what they've done so far is disgusting, vile, and all kinds of immoral, and that would come from those who don't know they're related. But both Lucas and Nathan understand that you can't help how you feel, and you can't help who you do and don't love.

Lucas suddenly thought of his mother, and Keith. What would they do if they found out about his newest, and hopefully permanent relationship. Then dread spead across his face as he thought of Dan. Sure, Nathan was emancipated, but he knew that would never stop Dan from interfering. He was a man guilty of abandonment, selfishness, deception, manipulation, and greed. Surely he would think that having a gay son, much less both his sons, would damage his image, since Dan only cares for himself. Lucas thought there was nothing Dan would do to put a stop to their relationship, nothing short of murder that is. And he probably would kill him, if not both his sons for committing incest, anything to protect his false image that he's managed to con nearly everyone into believing is true.

But he knew Nathan would fight with everything he has to keep him. He's also sure Dan has a few damaging skeletons in his closet that Nathan is fully aware of. You don't exactly live with the man your entire life and not learn a few things. All in all, Lucas is greatful for Haley and Peyton's support. Without them, having Nathan as a lover, and the sex to come wouldn't even be possible.

"Lucas?"

"Yeah?"

"What's wrong? You had this sullen look on your face." Nathan paused, "A-are you having second thoughts about this? About us?" he was almost afraid to ask.

Lucas looked at him with wide eyes, "No no no! It's nothing like that." Lucas was pleased with Nathan's relieved look.

"So, what was wrong?"

"I was just thinking."

"About?"

Lucas paused, "Dan." he whispered. He wasn't even sure Nathan heard him. He looked up at him and saw that, yes, Nathan did hear him, if his facial expression had anything to say about it.

"I know what you mean. You're worried about what he'll do if he ever finds out, aren't you?"

"Yeah."

"I'm not gonna' lie to you, Luke. Knowing Dan, he's gonna be curious about why we'll be spending a lot of time together. Then it will be a matter of time before he finds out. He's a nosey asshole."

"And you know what that means, right?"

"Yeah, he'll tell your mom and Keith in hopes of them breaking us up."

"That's not what I meant. I could care less what my mom or Keith have to say, if it's not supportive. My concern lies deeper than that. It's what Dan will do if things don't go his way. The fucking bastard is relentless."

"Yes he is."

"You don't seem too concerned."

"Because I'm not."

Lucas' assumtions were correct. Nathan has something on their father, something that could protect them indefinetly. "You have something damaging on him don't you?" Lucas smiled.

"How'd you know?" Nathan smirked.

"Because whether or not Haley and I got involved in your life, you would have realized the kind of man Dan truely is, and would be tired of his controlling nature. And as such, you would have already found a way to deal with him if the time ever came."

"Always the perceptive one...geek boy." Nathan laughed.

"Nathan!" Lucas tried to be stern, but the growing smile said otherwise.

"Yes Luke, I have the means to take him down when the time comes. And we both know it will come."

"What could you possibly have on Dan to get him to back the fuck off?"

Nathan mearly disappeared into his bedroom, and returned a moment later with a leather-bound book in his hand. He gave it to Lucas, and he gave Nathan a questioning look.

"Open it."

Lucas opened the book and studied it like he was studying for an exam. Each page had several columns worth of information, a date, a name, a car model, and the last three columns had dollar amounts. He knew Nathan wanted him to figure it out for himself, so he continued to look at the information given to him. He read one of the numerous lines on the page he was on:

_2/2/1990David Weston1990 Jeep Cherokee Laredo$10,500$15,000$4,500_

The thing that caught his attention was the dollar amounts. The first amount was always smaller than the second. And the third was difference between the first two. Then, all of the sudden, everything clicked. Lucas discovered the pattern. First the date of the sale, then the buyer, the vehicle the buyer purchased, the actual cost of said vehicle, the amount the buyer paid, and finally, the difference in which Dan kept for himself.

"Holy shit!" Lucas exclaimed. He looked up at Nathan who was sporting one hell of a smirk.

"Yep. That's Dan's ledger."

"My god, Nate! The asshole is guilty of money laundering, fraud, and embezzlement!"

"Yeah. From what I've read in that thing, he did it when Dan Scott Motors first started. You see, he went to my mom's parents for a loan to start his business. I guess he did it to quickly pay off my grandparents. And he hasn't stopped since."

Lucas always knew Dan was corrupt, but sometimes he'd admit to letting his imagination run wild where his father's corruption is concerned. But now, actual incriminating evidence was staring him in the face. The one thing that could end Dan Scott once and for all was in his very hands. He slowly closed the ledger and hande it back to Nathan, who in turn, returned it to his bedroom.

"How did you get your hands on that?" Lucas yelled.

Nathan returned and immediately invaded Lucas' personal space to wrap his arms around his waist.

"My mom."

"But I thought you weren't talking to either of you parents?"

"I'm not. She's also trying to defeat Dan anyway she can. She said she found the ledger, and then gave it to me. She told me what was inside it and to use it wisely. I think she was trying to get on my good side."

"Did it work?"

"Not really. But I do intend to use it wisely. I think she gave it to me because my mom is the first person Dan will blame for it's disappearance. Besides, Dan knows I don't know the combination to the safe in his office."

"So what will you do with it?"

"Like I said before, when he comes to break us up, and he will try...I'll just show him the ledger and threaten to use it against him if he tries to destroy our relationship." Nathan said proudly.

Lucas didn't want to rain on Nathan's parade, but he knew that idea wouldn't work. There were so many holes in the plan, anything could go wrong and they would be back to square one.

"That won't work, Nate. I'm sorry to say."

"What? Why not?"

"So many things could go wrong. His deception know no limits. When he finds out about us, he could either go straight to my mom and hint it to her, or come right to us and threaten us personally. And if he does that, and you tell him about the ledger, he'll just simply threaten to expose us if you don't give it back to him."

"Oh." Nathan looked defeated, "So, what do you suggest I do?"

"Well, I think we should turn Dan in before he has a chance to threaten us, and ruin the lives of the people we care about. And finally expose him for the monster he really is."

"I'll give the ledger to the police tomorrow."

"No."

"No?"

"There's no telling who Dan has in his pocket in Tree Hill. No, it has to be someone you doesn't know Dan, and doesn't care about his basketball achievements in high school. And likes taking down white collar criminals like him."

"How are we gonna' find someone like that?"

"I don't know. Maybe the girls can help. Their good with coming up with plans."

"Yeah. I think we should continue with the plan the girls cooked up for us." Lucas saw the mischievous gleam in Nathan's eyes, "Besides, I believe Peyton did say something about having, and I quote 'some hot, sweaty man sex'." Nathan laughed.

"Nathan!" Lucas warned.

"What? It was what we were gonna' do in the first place. And besides," Nathan leered at Lucas, "someone said something about licking my ass."

Lucas blushed.

"Please lick my ass, Luke. I'll lick yours." Nathan whined.

"You know it's kinda' hard to get in the mood when the threat of Dan is looming over our heads."

Nathan got serious, "Don't worry about it. Like you said, the girls will help us out in that department. Now, how about that ass licking you promised me." Nathan said with a huge grin spread across his face.

"Nathan will you get your head out of the gutter!"

"Around you...never."

"You're hopeless."

"I'm horny." Nathan grabbed Lucas' hands, and slowly led him to the bedroom, "Come on, Luke. We both want this. We'll worry about Dan tomorrow. Tonight it's all about us." Nathan kissed Lucas to reassure him.

"Okay." Lucas smiled as he shut the bedroom door.

- - - ooo - - -

Both brothers were unsure how to proceed. Sure Nathan has had sex before, but with another guy? Sure, he knew the basic mechanics to sex with guys, from what he's seen in all the porn pics and videos. But to actually experience it was another issue.

"So have you ever done this before?" Nathan asked.

"No." Nathan saw Lucas' cheeks redden, "No to sex with guys? Or, no to sex period?"

"Sex period." Lucas whispered, but Nathan caught it clearly.

"Huh."

"What?"

"Well, I just find it symbolic that both of us are virgins. We'll be each other's firsts."

"You've never had sex before?"

"With girls, yeah. But not guys. Never experienced or experimented with other men before. You?"

"No. The only thing I know about gay sex is the stories I read online."

Nathan chuckled, "I'm still reeling from that one."

Lucas glared at him, "Shut...the fuck...up. I told you, those stories get pretty fucking graphic."

"Dude, you really need to get that redwood out of your ass." Nathan laughed, which made Lucas snarl at him, and reduced his laughter to a small chuckle. "So, between what you read, and the pictures and videos I've seen, we have the basic fundamentals down. I guess we just let our bodies take over."

"That's all we can do."

"And if we suck at it...well, you know what they say," Nathan grinned wolfishly, "practice makes perfect."

Lucas could only bashfully smile at Nathan's remark. "Well, just to let you know...I'm a quick learner."

"Good to know." Nathan smiled back, pulling Lucas with him onto the bed.

"I can't believe I'm about to have sex with my brother." Lucas laughed nervously.

"Make love Luke. We are about to make love." Nathan corrected.

"Right." Lucas looked into Nathan's eyes and saw so much. Love, want, need, desire, longing, lust. It was all there, and he could only hope Nathan saw the same thing in his eyes as well.

"Can we have sex now?"

"You can have anything you'd like." Lucas straddled Nathan's legs and rubbed his shoulders, moving down his arms, then up again. Lips at Nathan's neck, across to one shoulder, back to the neck, down to the other shoulder, up to Nathan's ear. "I love you." Nathan quivered and Lucas noticed, sitting back up. His strong hands slid down to Nathan's waist, taking his boxers off, then slid back up, rubbing in a soothing motion. He heard Nathan's soft moans and shifted back, fingers ghosting across Nathan's ass, massaging down his thighs, all the way to his feet, then decided to kiss and lick his way back up. Making good on his promise, he placed both hands on Nathan's cheeks, Lucas spread him wide, tongue hitting Nathan's center dead on.

Nathan had to use the pillow to consume his screams, for fear of waking his neighbors. The last thing he wanted was for the both of them to be interupted.

Lucas' tongue made love to Nathan's ass for what seemed like forever. He kept Nathan pinned to the bed, denying him the freedom of movement, driving him to the point of ecstasy, but pulling him from the edge each time. Lucas finally stopped, shifting back. "Roll over."

Nathan turned onto his back, his erection standing at attention, the first drops of precome leaking from the slit. He watched Lucas wipe his finger through the drops, bring it to his mouth and suck on it.

Once again Lucas started on Nathan's shoulders, down his arms and back up, then went across his chest, brushing each nipple, teasing them, feeling them get hard. He brought his mouth down, sucking on the hardened nubs, giving each one attention, but gave extra special attention to Nathan's nipple ring, which only got Lucas harder. Lips moving down Nathan's body, tongue dipping into the navel, getting a giggle. Kisses along the crease where hip met thigh, bypassing the one place Nathan wanted those lips. The hands moved down his legs, back up, meeting at Nathan's cock. Lucas took the length in the palm of both hands, stroking softly, dropping a brief kiss to the head. Taking Nathan by the hips, Lucas turned him onto his stomach, pulling Nathan to his knees. He squeezed out a tiny bit of lube and warmed it between his fingers and spread Nathan's cheeks, resting his cock against the tight hole.

"Now Luke..."

Lucas heard the words and nearly thrust in full force. But common sense took over and he slowly pushed inside, giving Nathan a chance to adjust. Nathan pulled him in with a clench of his muscles and Lucas moaned, resting his chest against Nathan's back, his cock reveling in the tight warmth of his lover. Nathan pushed back hard, taking Lucas deep and Nathan bit his lip to stop the scream. Lucas started to pull out, but the heat drew him back. He was enjoying the sensation and slowly began a rhythm with Nathan.

Nathan was lost himself. He clenched his muscles each time Lucas thrust inside, holding him there, wanting to become a part of Lucas. One hard, forward thrust and Nathan literally saw stars, fighting the urge to black out from the pleasure. Lucas pulled almost all the way out, teasing the opening with the tip. He slid back in, moving slowly, hands spreading Nathan's ass, watching his cock disappear again. The warmth returned and this time he sighed, moving deeper then before.

"FUCK!!" Nathan shouted, unable to contain himself.

Lucas hit the same spot, stilling himself, wrapping his arms around Nathan's chest. He rotated his hips, hitting Nathan's sweet spot, while keeping his brother still as well. His fingers found their way to Nathan's nipple ring and he teased it hard, one hand slowly moving its way down his body. He took Nathan's hard cock in hand, soft touches, massaging the head with his thumb on each upstroke, rolling Nathan's balls each time he moved down. "Ohh, Nathan, so tight and hot...pull me deeper...just like that."

"Lucas...oh God..."

"Come for me first, Nate...ahhh, yeah, so good." Harder strokes to Nathan's cock and Lucas felt the cum on his hand, finally letting loose with his own orgasm. He continued to thrust until he was soft, cock sliding out. Lucas eased himself from Nathan, hearing the groan from the younger man. "You okay Nate?"

"Yeah. Just wanted to stay like that all night. Felt good."

Lucas chuckled. "How about when we wake up, we'll take a nice long shower together. Sound good?"

"Hell yeah." Nathan pulled Lucas into a deep kiss and Lucas had to push himself away.

"I'll go get something to clean us up." Lucas grinned as he went to the bathroom and cleaned himself up. By the time he came out with a cloth, Nathan was snoring peacefully. He gently cleaned his brother, careful not to wake him, tossed the cloth and slid back into bed, cradling Nathan in his arms. He quickly fell into a deep sleep.

- - - ooo - - -


	6. Mission Accomplished

**Boys R' Us, Chapter 6: Mission Accomplished**

Disclaimer: Please refer to my previous disclaimers. :)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nathan woke to a sight of tousled blonde hair currently brushing against his face, and he couldn't help but feel whole, complete. It was undeniable...Lucas was his soul mate, even though they were brothers. But like he told Lucas before, he wasn't gonna' let that fact stop them from being together. He soon felt Lucas stir next to him, signalling him that Lucas was waking up. Nathan's eyes soon locked with Lucas' hazy, sleep-filled eyes, and he smiled, "Mornin' babe," Lucas greeted. His voice was husky from sleep. Never in Nathan's life had he felt goosebumps just from someone greeting him before. That only proved that Lucas was special. He was the only one for him.

"Hey." Nathan replied softly.

"As much as I would love to stay in bed with you, and I'm pretty sure we will get plenty more opportunities in the future. But, we need to get cleaned up before the girls arrive."

"Yeah," Nathan chuckled, "it's only a matter of time before they realize you spent the night at my place."

"So..."

"So..."

"It's gonna' be awfully lonely in that shower of yours, would you care to join me?"

"I think that was the plan." Nathan giggled.

Before either brother could get another word in, both were up, rushing towards the bathroom, completely naked due to last night's escapades. Nathan was a bit sore, but he gladly welcomed it. He just hopes Lucas understands that it works both ways. Maybe they can alternate between one another on who tops next.

Lucas started up the shower while Nathan went about his normal morning routine, then Nathan finished and stepped into the shower while Lucas did his morning routine, then followed Nathan in the shower, and was immediately pulled up against Nathan's strong chest. He quickly assaulted the juncture between Lucas' neck and right shoulder.

"Oh god, Nathan." Lucas moaned.

Nathan squirted a generous amount of shower gel on the natural sponge and began washing Lucas' lean, toned chest, loving the way his large nipples peaked as he washed last night's love making gently away.

Lucas made a little huffy sigh as his boyfriend washed him, the gentleness belying the heady masculinity of the man who had so recently been inside him. "I swear, you're obsessed with them," he breathed as the sponge titillated a nipple again.

"I can't help it. You like that?" Nathan deliberately swiped over the other nipple with the sponge.

Lucas closed his eyes and took a deep breath before replying softly. "Yeah, I like that."

Grinning Nathan leaned in to capture Lucas' gorgeous lips, though he continued his ministrations with the sponge.

"Mmmmm, I like that too," Lucas moaned against his lover's mouth.

"You're distracting me, Luke," Nathan replied as he reluctantly pulled back from the kiss and washed further down his lover's body, slowly cleaning every inch of Lucas' abdomen.

Lucas' eyes were still closed. "Sorry," he mumbled.

When all appeared to be clean from the older man's front, Nathan concentrated on his arms, adding more shower gel to the sponge as he tried to concentrate on his task; it was difficult with Lucas standing before him, naked, his eyes closed in apparent ecstasy as the powerful spray of the shower rained down over both of them.

"Turn around, baby," Nathan instructed when Lucas' arms were clean.

Lucas obeyed and turned away from the bigger man, displaying his scultped back. He arched into Nathan as the sponge washed down over his back, enjoying the luxury of having his gorgeous lover pamper him so tenderly.

The feel of Lucas against him was making Nathan hard again, and he couldn't resist prodding at Lucas' hidden entrance with his hardening shaft as the sponge in his hand glided around the hip of the younger man and down further, teasing the half-hardness between Lucas' legs.

"You want me?" Lucas asked in a sultry voice.

Nathan leaned down to kiss the back of Lucas' shoulder. "Always."

The longing in Nathan's voice coupled with his cock being so sensuously stroked with the sponge-filled hand made Lucas lean back into his needy boyfriend and moan in arousal. He felt the cock pushing at his hole and his head fell back to rest on Nathan shoulder. His body felt weak and lax in the embrace of the older man.

"Then fuck me, Nate. Make love to me," Lucas breathed.

Nathan grinned, happy that he'd finally be able to return the favor as he kissed gently down Lucas' back, lapping and nibbling at the sudsy flesh.

"Oh god, Lucas. I've never been so hot for anyone." Nathan swiftly reached up to the rack for the shower gel to help ease his way into his lover's tempting hole. Flipping the lid open he coated his fingers with a generous amount and pushed two fingers into the never-been-breached hole, scissoring them rapidly as Lucas bucked against him, his breathing ragged with desire.

Having wanted but never been filled by his lover's cock, Lucas needed much stretching. He was still a little uncomfortable, but knew that would pass once Nathan was inside him.

Three fingers opened him up enough to take the thick cock and when the fingers left him Lucas made a disappointed sound until he felt Nathan push at his channel with the head of his cock.

"You okay, baby? Does it hurt?" The last thing Nathan wanted to do was cause Lucas pain, but he had to be sure that Lucas wanted him just as badly as he did.

"A little, but for fuck's sake stop hesitating and fuck me, Nate," Lucas demanded, his lust for his little brother was making his voice harsh and rough.

Nathan braced himself on his sturdy legs and pushed his cock into his eager lover, past the tight ring of muscle, making Lucas arch his back as he was impaled. He gasped in pain as he was breached but once he got used to the invasion it became pleasurable. "Move, damn you! Fuck me!"

Nathan grinned, Lucas was responsive lover, and he loved every bit of it when Lucas gave him orders, even though he was the one topping. He thrust into the needy hole, making an animalistic sound as he felt the walls of his lover's clutching hole grip him so exquisitely tight. Pulling back and thrusting again, he heard a long drawn out moan dragged from the younger man's mouth and he gradually built up a comfortable rhythm as the shower water ran down their bodies in rivulets.

Reaching around the older man, he grasped at the cock bouncing so freely and felt Lucas jerk against him as he thrust himself into the much needed friction.

Nothing in the world outside of that shower stall mattered as the two brothers rutted passionately, the cooling water doing nothing to cool their love for each other.

Nathan heard Lucas cry out his name as he splattered the tiled wall of the shower stall with his cum and this pushed Nathan over the edge as his balls tightened and he too came shouting his lover's name.

As the two sated men panted heavily from the exertion of their love-making, Lucas laughed.

"You were right, Nate. Practice does make perfect."

"Told you."

"Now I know why gay guys love it so much."

"Tell me about it. You know Luke, you're all squeaky clean, while I'm still dirty." Nathan whispered seductively in Lucas' ear. "Wash my back?"

"I'll wash more than that, Nate." Lucas stepped behind him, lathering the washcloth. He started at Nathan's neck, across his shoulders, down his back, the cloth moving in slow circles. Down further, to Nathan's ass, bypassing it, bending down and sliding the cloth up and down Nathan's long legs.

Up again, easing the cloth around Nathan's ass, slowly exploring every inch, before sliding his hand around to Nathan's front. He purposely kept Nathan faced away from him, washing his chest, lingering over the nipples a bit longer then he needed before wrapping the cloth around Nathan's growing cock and jerking it slow.

Nathan's head fell back on Lucas' shoulder and he came quick, nearly falling off his feet.

Lucas turned off the water and got them out, using one towel to dry them both. All the while he was kissing Nathan, he couldn't help himself.

It was Nathan who finally pushed away, licking his lips, an amused look on his face.

"What?" Lucas asked.

"I have an idea to shock the girls when they eventually arrive."

Lucas smirked, "I'm listening."

Meanwhile...

"Are you sure he's here?" Peyton asked, knocking on Nathan's door.

"I'm not sure. I checked his house, but Karen said he was gone all night." Haley responded.

"Do you think...?" Peyton hinted.

"I don't know. I mean, if our plan worked, the chances of them having sex after their first night together is pretty slim."

"How far do you think they've gotten?"

"Both are stubborn. I think they both just danced around the issue the whole night" As soon as the words left Haley's mouth, the door in front of them swung open.

"Hey Na..." Peyton instantly stopped her greeting at the sight before her. Both girls could only gape at the very wet, and half naked Lucas. The towel he wore was loosely hanging on his hips. So loose in fact that one sudden movement, and the towel would drop.

"Hey ladies." Lucas smiled.

"Lucas! You're here." Haley stated.

"That I am." The smile never left his face.

"Did you stay over?" Peyton questioned.

"Yes he did." Nathan spoke as he came up from behind Lucas and wrapped his arms around Lucas' waist, and his chin on his shoulder, "And it was the most fun I've ever had." Nathan said and started kissing and sucking on his brother's neck.

"Would you two like to come in?" Lucas offered.

"Uh..." Both girls were still shocked over the scene that was played out before them.

"Because Nathan and I figured you both would want a play-by-play of last night." Lucas moved enough to allow room for the girls to enter, Nathan still not detaching himself from Lucas, or his neck.

Haley quickly snapped out of her shock, "Yeah, sure. Peyton?" she quickly grabbed a hold of Peyton's arm, and dragged her inside.

Lucas shut the door and returned his attention to their guests, "Nathan and I need to get dressed. You two can make yourselves comfortable. Nathan?" Nathan let go of Lucas. If they weren't aware of it before, they were now. Both girls stared in utter shock as a very naked Nathan grabbed a hold of Lucas' towel from around his waist to dry his hair even more. Now both brother's nude forms were exposed to both girls as they disappeared into the bedroom.

Haley and Peyton just stood there. Completely silent. It was as if their minds couldn't register the last few minutes.

"What just happened?"

"Well, Peyton..." Haley looked over to blonde and smiled, "...I'd say, mission accomplished."

- - - ooo - - -

The Scott brothers emerged from the bedroom, full dressed and prepared for the onslaught of questions. They found the girls in the same exact place they left them, but they returned just in time to hear Haley utter the words 'mission accomplished'.

"Mission accomplished, huh?" Nathan asked.

"What makes you so sure?" Lucas questioned.

"Well, you guys were all over each other."

"Not to mention all the nudity, which thank you by the way." Peyton piped in.

"We could be fucking with you. You know, when you schemed behind our backs." Nathan responded.

"And yet, somehow I doubt that's possible." Peyton said.

"Okay, enough of this. I've got questions. What did you guys do when we left? Did you talk? Did you kiss? Did you have fun? Have you decided to be together in a relationship? Did you have sex? What are you gonna' do about your parents?" Haley rambled.

"Hales! Breathe!" Nathan tried to calm the girl down.

"First, when you two left we went to the roof of my mom's cafe, where we talked. While up there we got into a water ballon fight. We kissed several times while there. We definetely had fun. We have decided to start dating."

"We came back and I convinced Luke to go skinny dipping in the pool, and yes, we did have sex last night." Nathan grinned widely, "Not to mention, again this morning in the shower too."

"As for the parental situation, well, we kinda' need your help for that part. Before we do tell the 'rents, we want to deal with Dan first."

"By that you mean, get him out of the picture before he could cause any damage?" Haley asked.

"Yep. I have the means to do so, but I don't know how to go about it. Lucas and I want to completely blind-sight him with it before he has a chance to react. But we can't give it to anyone in Tree Hill. There's no telling who he has in his pocket."

"What is it?"

Nathan left to retrieve the ledger.

"So...how hot was the sex."

"I swear to god Peyton, you and Nathan both have issues were being subtle is concerned."

"So the sex was disappointing?"

Nathan came back just in time to hear Lucas' response.

"Since it was my first time, I don't have much to compare it to. But I don't see myself with anyone else besides Nathan. And even though it was my first time, both in making love to him and being made love to, I know I won't be able to experience sex like that with anyone else."

"So the sex was hot?"

Lucas smiled, "Absolutely."

At that point, Nathan thought he might actually cry, but instead he sat down next to Lucas and gave him one hell of a mind blowing kiss. And all the girls could do was stare in awe over the love that was practically pouring from them.

Haley coughed to get their attention, "So, anyway...what's that you got there, Nate?"

Nathan pulled away from Lucas' lips, and he could only groan at the loss of warmth and unconditional love that Nathan's lips had to offer.

"It's my dad's ledger. For years he's been skimming off the top. He sells cars a couple thousand dollars more than the actual price. He then takes the difference between the two prices for himself. But he only does it when people pay cash. And then he writes it down in this book." He said while handing the ledger to Haley.

"Unbelievable." She muttered, "If this was given to the right people, there's no telling how much trouble Dan will be in."

"That's what we want to do. But we don't know the right person for the job. That's why we need your guys' help." Lucas explained.

"I think my dad might know someone. His job takes him all over. Luckily for us, he's home right now." Peyton responded.

"We should probably go now. The sooner this is taken care of, the better. It's only a matter of time before Dan finds that thing missing." Nathan said pointing to the ledger.

After all four packed into Peyton's car, both girls started to grill the boys into giving more details about everything that happened after the Boy Toy auction. The boys reluctantly told them most of what happened, but kept more of the few intimate details to themselves. Peyton was correct when she said her father would be home. The teenagers filled him on everything, minus the Scott brothers being a couple, and he told them that he had the perfect person in mind. An aquaintance of his, an FBI agent who specializes in white collar criminals. Larry told them that he was a man who couldn't be bought and had friends who couldn't be either.

Larry contacted Agent Dominic Miller, explaining the situation. Within half a day, Dominic arrived at the Sawyer's house. When showing him the ledger, Lucas and Nathan filled him in on the kind of man Dan really is, and not to be fooled by his false personality. After a few phone calls were made, Dominic filled them in on the situation. Dominic's partner would annonymously tip off to Dan about the ledger's disappearance. After what the Scott brothers told him about Dan, he would call everyone who was in his pocket to search Tree Hill from top to bottom for the ledger, and thus drawing out every corrupt official in town, setting them up for arrest as well. Since the ledger was in the FBI's possession, they could easily arrest Dan without a problem. Lucas and Haley came up with the idea of alerting the media to broadcast the arrest and the trial, and reveal the contents of the ledger to everyone, as well as all those illegally connected to Dan. If everyone in town didn't hate Dan Scott before, they would now.

The plan went off without a hitch, which was suprising, considering that Dan had a knack for getting out of trouble. But since the evidence weighed so heavily against him, he had no hope. Lucas and Nathan knew he would try to buy his way out, and Larry was right, Dominic was perfect for the job on handling Dan. As requested, Dan's trial was broadcasted on tv, and everyone in town was watching every minute of it. Most were shocked. Those Dan conned, were rightfully pissed. And the few who knew him best weren't really suprised, but they were glad everyone finally saw the truth, and he was getting exactly what he deserves. Dan tried every trick in the book make himself appear innocent. Dan almost had the jury eating out of his hand. That was until Lucas, Karen, Keith, Deb, and Whitey took the stand. They all practically destroyed his innocent act.

When it was Nathan's turn, Dan thought he would finally have some leverage. Nathan took one look at his father and saw the smirk that he hated so much. He was fully expecting Nathan to help him, and Nathan knew that. He took one look at Lucas, who in turn winked at him, and returned his gaze to his father, and smirked back. Dan nodded towards Nathan, thinking he got the idea. What he didn't know was that Nathan had every intention of taking his personal revenge on his father. When Nathan started talking, it was like a switch was flipped. Everything that Dan had done to him came pouring out of his mouth. The verbal, and at some points, physical abuse. All because of basketball, all as an attempt to relive his glory days. He even told everyone that when he was younger and he found out about Lucas, he wanted to get to know him, wanted to play with him. He was thrilled that he had a brother. But when his father found out, he was angry, and even threatened him. He was told to stay away from Lucas, and get everyone to alienate him.

Nathan went into every detail on how Dan tried to get Lucas to quit the team through him. Everything he did to Lucas was to gain praise from his father, but it never came. Whatever he did, Dan saw it as a way to make himself look better. He admitted to everyone that living with Dan was the most horrible experience of his life, and that was why he emancipated himself. After Nathan was done, he looked directly at his father with all the hatred and anger he could muster. Judging from his reaction, Dan got the point.

Although the testimony from the others assured Dan's verdict, it was Nathan's confession that set it in stone. The verdict was unanimous. Dan was found guilty on the charges of money laundering, fraud, and embezzlement. The judge sentenced him to 40 years in prison, and was forced to pay back everyone he conned.

When everyone returned to Tree Hill, Karen suggested throwing a party in celebration for the downfall of Dan fucking Scott. Only Haley and Peyton noticed Lucas and Nathan's absence three hours later, but decided to give the couple some alone time.

"I can't believe we did it. He's finally gone." Lucas said while curling up to Nathan on his couch. Nathan suggested that they return to his apartment for some rest and relaxation. Although Lucas sensed an innuendo in Nathan's suggestion, he couldn't bring himself to care, and agreed to his brother's offer.

"Yeah." Nathan said as both were watching the highlights of the trial on tv, "Mission accomplished."

- - - ooo - - -


	7. Epilogue

**Boys R' Us, Chapter 7: Epilogue**

Disclaimer: Yep, I own Chad Michael Murray, James Lafferty, and what the hell, Jensen Ackles too. Yeah, and I also rule the world and pigs fly.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nathan woke up to the familiar sight of tousled blonde hair on his shoulder. He just laid there enjoying having Lucas snuggle closer to him. A lot has happened since their father's trial about one year ago. Four months after the trial, Nathan asked Lucas to move in with him, which he was more than happy do to. Everyone in school was baffled with the new change between the brothers, it was if they were joined at the hip. Wherever one was, the other wasn't far behind. A fact which confused the school loser, Tim, to no end. The only ones who knew the truth were Haley, Peyton, and, because of being caught in the janitor's closet, Brooke as well. Luckily for the boys, she didn't go ballistic, and start shooting her mouth off to everyone. But she did ask the most embarrassing questions that not even Peyton would dare to ask.

Their one year anniversary was fast approaching. And he wanted to do something special for Lucas, but wasn't sure what to do. Little did he know, Lucas already had the perfect idea. Nathan finally came up with a plan. All he had to do was keep Lucas occupied until tonight.

When Lucas finally woke up he gave Nathan a long passionate kiss.

"Happy anniversary, Nate." Lucas whispered.

"Happy anniversary, Luke." Nathan responded.

It took every ounce of will power not to join Lucas in the shower, like he's done everyday since Lucas moved in, but he needed to put his plan into action. In order to do this, Peyton's help was required.

"Whoever you are, please tell me you're either dead or dying." She mumbled over the phone.

"Mornin' Peyton." Nathan greeted.

"Nathan?" Peyton looked at her alarm clock, "It's seven in the fuckin' morin'...on a Saturday! You better have a good reason for waking me up this damn early you smug little shit!"

"Wow, I forgot how bitchy you get in the morning." Nathan laughed.

"That's it, I'm hanging up!"

"No wait Peyton! I need your help. It's mine and Lucas' one year anniversary and I need to start getting things ready, but I can't do that with Lucas around me. Knowing him, he's gonna' want to stay in bed, and have an all day fuckfest."

"Yeah...I feel real bad for you."

"What? He's a sex fiend. Not that I'm complaining."

"You do realize that you're just as bad as him right?"

"I know that, and normally I wouldn't object to sex with him, but this is important. Can you keep him busy for a while? I'll call you when I'm all ready."

"Fine. But you so owe me."

"I'm not gonna' have you watch us have sex!"

Peyton paused, "It was worth a shot. So, what do you have planned for loverboy?"

Nathan explained everything to her, and had to constantly check to make sure Lucas wasn't listening.

"Jesus, Nate. Are you really considering this?"

"Absolutely. So you game?"

"Sure. Just send him my way."

"Thanks, Peyton." Nathan said as he hung up. Moments later, Lucas emerged from the bathroom with nothing on. Nathan caught a glimpse of Lucas' second tatoo. The word 'Nathan' was tatooed across his shoulder blades in japanese. He himself has 'Lucas' in japanese on the small of his back. After admiring Lucas' shoulder tatoo, he convinced Lucas to get another one with him. Having their names tatooed in japanese brought an exotic and yet, erotic feeling to the gesture. Both agreed to the japanese, so that if anyone asked that they're suppose to mean, they could just lie, and they'd be none the wiser.

When Nathan focused his attention back on Lucas, he was already dressed. He gave Nathan a chaste kiss before going into the kitchen.

"I'm gonna' head into the shower."

"Alright."

He groaned in relief as he stepped into the shower and allowed the water and steam to envelop him. Bowing his head, he allowed the needle-like spray to pound into his neck. Constantly going through the plan in his mind. He reached for the soap, and began working it into a rich lather. Absentmindedly, he went through his entire shower routine, then stepped out and toweled off. Then he wrapped the towel around his waist, Nathan was so caught up in his shower routine that he didn't notice he had a visitor.

Nathan was about to wipe the mirror clean when he noticed it, and he couldn't help but smile. Apparently, Lucas had snuck in and written him a note on the mirror

_Went to Peyton's, breakfast is on the table. Love you - L._

He found it a lucky coincidence that he was heading towards Peyton's. At least he hoped it was.

Nathan got dressed and quickly sped out the door, to get Lucas a gift, and he had the perfect one in mind. It took him a while, but Nathan managed to pick out the one that suit his brother the best. His next stop was Karen's Cafe'.

"Hey Nathan." Karen greeted him as he entered her establishment.

"Hey Ms. Roe"

"Are you looking for Lucas?"

"Actually, no. He's at Peyton's. I'm here because I need your's and possibly Haley's if she's here."

"Sure. What do ya' need?"

"I need you to help me set something up on your roof."

Karen thought about it, but then she realized something, "This wouldn't happen to be a certain someone's anniversary today, would it?" She teased.

Nathan smiled sheepishly and nodded.

"I can't believe you two have been together for a year already." Karen smiled back.

Nathan couldn't believe it either, and counted himself lucky that Karen accepted their relationship. Although it didn't start that way.

Flashback

_To celebrate their sixth month anniversary together, the boys decided to spend it having a water balloon fight, just like their first date. As usual, their were hurling balloons and innuendos at each other. After all the balloons were used, Nathan was laying on top of Lucas, kissing him furiously._

_"Nate we need to stop."_

_"What? No. You don't mean. NO!" Nathan stood up in a panic._

_"We have to, if my mom finds out, if we slip up. Fuck Nate, we can't risk it."_

_"I don't want to lose you Lucas. I can't...I..."_

_"You're not gonna lose me, dude, we just have to chill on the PDA. Until we get home."_

_"Oh! You didn't mean...Ok, yeah, I can do that. Yeah."_

_"What did you think I meant?"_

_"Nothing...I...Nothing" Nathan blushed and turned away from Lucas._

_"Dude! You thought I meant...Oh Nate no! I'd never stop...Come here." Lucas pulled Nathan around and into a hug, kissing his neck. Then held his face in his hands and looked deeply into his eyes. "I love you Nathan. I'm never gonna stop loving you. Not for mom, not for Keith, not for anyone, ok? It's just you and me." Then he kissed him lovingly on the lips. Nathan reciprocated and the stood there kissing until a cough interrupted them. They broke apart instantly and stared wide eyed at the intruder._

_"I came up here to bring you guys lunch." Karen said glaring at the two in the doorway. "Figured you two were hungry." She said as she showed them two plates of cheeseburgers and fries. "So, how long has this been going on for?"_

_"Mom..." Lucas whimpered._

_"You are brothers! This is wrong, so fucking wrong! Do you hear me? What were you thinking Lucas?"_

_"I..I.."_

_"You'd better start talking young man and it better be good. Because I'm not in the mood for bullshit Lucas."_

_Lucas shook with fear. He couldn't speak._

_"Ms. Roe, I can explain..." Nathan spoke._

_"I want my son to tell me what's been going on! I thought you would two were just hanging out, making up for lost time. Looks like I was wrong. To turn to your brother to this...This sick perverted lifestyle. I can't believe you!"_

_Tears flowed from Lucas' eyes as he hung his head, he wrapped his arms around himself. Nathan was furious, he moved closer to his brother, throwing his arms around him protectively. He jutted his jaw out and opened his mouth._

_"That's enough Ms. Roe! I won't let you talk to Lucas like this!_

_"Nathan stay out of this!"_

_"NO! I started all of this. I'm responsible for this! Look, I have had feelings for Lucas for a long time now. I knew it was wrong to feel this way, but I couldn't help it, I couldn't stop it." Nathan hugged Lucas more as Karen stood and watched. Lucas slunk into his brother, seeking solace. "When we final realized our attraction to one another, the feeling's were much stronger. Lucas became everything to me. I love him Ms. Roe. I love him." Nathan looked at Lucas with unshed tears in his eyes._

_Karen had conflicting thoughts in her head. Part of her wanted to rip them apart and establish permanent distance between the two. A relationship like their's was wrong on so many levels. She didn't even know Lucas was gay. But the other part saw protective Nathan was fro his older brother. There was no use in denying that there was definetely love in both their eyes. It was the same look Keith gave her on numerous occasions. She couldn't believe she was even considering allowing this relationship to continue. But she knew deep down that Lucas would choose Nathan over her. They would continue loving each other regardless of what she thought of them together._

_She sat down and placed the plates down to compose herself. If she was to remotely accept this, she would need answers first._

_"When did this all start?"_

_Lucas dried some of his tears, "Six months ago, after the Boy Toy auction. Haley and Peyton set it up so that we bought each other."_

_"Haley and Peyton know!" She yelled._

_"And sometime after that...Brooke. Not to point fingers, but, if it weren't for them, we would be together." Nathan responded._

_"Is this why you moved in with him?" Karen directed her question toward Lucas._

_"Yes."_

_She just sat there looking at them, "What would you have done if Dan found out?"_

_"We took care of that before that happened."_

_Her eyes widened, "You guys are responsible for Dan's incarceration." It was more a statement than a question._

_"I was the one who gave the FBI the ledger." Nathan spoke._

_"We couldn't let him ruin what we have. You know what he's like. He would have threaten us verbally, physically. Even threaten us through you, if he thought it nessessary."_

_This she already knew about the man. Karen wouldn't put it past Dan to resort to such tactics. She had to admire the boys for doing the one thing so many have tried before them. Who would have thought that it would be his sons that would finally put Dan where he belongs._

_"You know, this will take a while to adjust to right?" Karen asked._

_"I know. Take all the time you need." Lucas answered._

_"Have you thought about what you're gonna' tell Keith?"_

_"To be honest...no." Nathan said._

_"Alright...well...I'll uh, I'll leave you two alone." Karen slowly got up and left. Before she closed the door, the boys heard her yell, "HALEY JAMES! WE NEED TO TALK!" And the boys could only snicker._

_"She is so busted." Lucas laughed._

_"I almost feel sorry for her." Nathan said._

_"Yeah, but she kinda' did have this coming."_

_"I wonder if she'll pull the standard Jedi mind trick, she used on me to convince me that we were right together."_

_"Somehow, I wouldn't put it past her. We'll see if my mom buys it."_

_The both laughed._

End Flashback

It took two more months for Karen to finally accept it. Luckily it took Keith even less. They thought it was nice to have all the people who knew about them, be supportive of their relationship.

"So what do you need?" Karen asked, snapping Nathan out of his reverie.

Nathan told her everything he wanted ready for tonight.

- - - ooo - - -

Lucas got a call from Nathan to meet him on the cafe' rooftop, and dress nice. He knew Nathan had something planned, the moment he was told to hop in the shower alone. They never shower alone. He already had the perfect gift for Nathan, which Peyton helped him pick out. Even she was suprised on his gift idea, but thought it fitting none the less.

When he arrived at the cafe', Haley quickly ushered him to the roof door, and said a quick 'congrats' and was off. Lucas opened the door and was floored at what he saw. White christmas lights were hung and wrapped around everywhere. He could tell some of the obstacle courses were moved to make room for a makeshift picnic table which was covered with all of their favorites, pizza, chicken fingers, chinese food, burgers, you name it. And there stood Nathan, dressed to perfection. He motioned for Lucas to come closer, and Lucas responded in kind. Not one word was said between the two as they both enveloped each other, gave one another a slow, tender kiss that seemed to last for an eternity.

The eventually broke apart to seat themselves for dinner. Nathan dove into the chicken fingers and burgers, while Lucas got a bit of everything. It didn't matter if they didn't finish the enormous amount of food that was before them. What they didn't eat would leftovers for numerous days to come. It was a solid ten minutes of comfortable silence before it was broken.

"Not to put a damper on our anniversary, put I got a call from Dan." Nathan spoke.

"Really? After helping to put him in prison, the fucker wants to talk to you?"

"Probably wants to talk about my scoring after each game. You know how it is with him."

"Are you gonna' go? I mean you haven't heard from him for a year. Now he want's to talk?"

"Whatever it is, it doesn't matter. It's not like I'm going. I've dealt with enough of his shit for several lifetimes. We both have. Although..."

"What?"

"I wouldn't mind seeing the look on his face when I tell him about us," Nathan paused. To Lucas, it seemed as if he was trying to gather the courage for something. He wasn't sure what, but he didn't have to wait to find out why, as Nathan continued, "especially with what I'm about to do."

"What are you going to do?" Lucas asked fearfully.

Nathan stood up and walked over to Lucas and knelt beside him.

"Lucas, you mean everything to me, and everyday I find another reason to fall in love with you. I could stay here and talk forever about why I love you and the amazing things that you have done in my life and yet there are no words to explain how much I love you. Life with you will never be boring, and I look forward to sharing every adventure that life throws our way. I love you, Lucas. Will you marry me?." Nathan said slowly so that each word would register with Lucas. He then produced a small jewelry box and opened it. The ring itself was a laser cut white gold band.

Lucas just sat there baffled, staring back and forth between Nathan and the ring. Without warning, Lucas shot up from his seat.

"Damn it Nathan!" Lucas yelled.

Nathan for the most part was extremely confused. He spilled his heart out, which is something he doesn't do unless the situation calls for it, and proposed to his boyfriend, who appeared mad at him for some reason.

"What's wrong?" Nathan was confused.

"I can't believe you did this!"

"If you didn't want to marry me, a simple no would suffice." Nathan was getting pissed.

"What makes you think I don't want to marry you?" Lucas shouted.

"Then why are you angry at me?" Nathan shouted back.

"BECAUSE I WAS GOING TO PROPOSE TO YOU TONIGHT!"

That shut Nathan up.

"And your proposal kinda' took the wind out of my sail." Lucas said quietly as he dug his hand into his pocket and fished out a similar jewelry box to show Nathan.

Nathan slowly walked over to Lucas and placed a hand on his cheek.

"Are you saying yes to me?"

Lucas leaned into Nathan's comforting touch, "Only if you say yes to me." He said as he opened the box and saw the same exact ring he showed Lucas earlier. Nathan took the ring from the box. Without uttering a single word, he slipped it onto his left ring finger, thus giving Lucas his answer. Lucas responed by claiming the ring Nathan offered and put it on as well. With one last look at each other, they closed the gap between them and Nathan grabbed Lucas' face in his hands, crushing their lips hard. The kiss was full of pain and beauty, their mouths finding their resonance against each other, echoes of the soft, breathless murmurs that left their knees weak. Lucas' lips were seeking, warm and soft, firm and tender. It was like their were fusing their very souls into one, Lucas let his tongue slide under Nathan's upper lip, softly pleading entry, and he allowed Lucas' mouth to capture his and hold it hostage, the fires of long sought passion flowing under their veins and maddening them both.

They broke away, panting like crazy. Suddenly Lucas felt the need to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Nathan wasn't sure he should be amused or offended. Judging by the gleam that came off Lucas' engagement ring, his brain told the former.

"Nothing." Lucas reduced his laughter to a chuckle, "It's just that, I wouldn't mind seeing Dan's expression either, when he finds out that both his sons are getting married to each other."

"So, are you telling me that you wouldn't mind visiting him?"

"Hell no! The less he knows, the better. Besides, he deserves to rot where he is."

Nathan got a mischeivous look in his eyes, a fact that didn't go unnoticed by his brother. "You know, we have no school on Monday."

"Yeah? So?"

"I was just thinking that all this food would last us for quite a while. So much so that we wouldn't need to leave the apartment for days."

Lucas finally caught on to what Nathan was insinuating, and only smiled.

He didn't know how it happened. The last thing Lucas remembered was packing up all the food, and the next, Nathan's hot silky mouth was up against Lucas' in a second, raking his fingers along Lucas' smooth cheeks. His tongue was filling Lucas' mouth, hitting every sensitive, craving spot. The brothers breathed hard in between kisses, rubbing hips and torsos together.

Lucas moved Nathan backwards, walking clumsily forward, and finally dropped down on top of him on the luscious king bed. Lucas moved onto the bed and straddled Nathan's waist with his knees, tightly hugging his sides. Parting their full, swollen lips, Lucas straightened to tug off the

shirts he had put on earlier that day. Sliding them off, Nathan watched as the little golden, honey colored hairs all over his stomach and arms bristled slightly as they made contact with the new "clothes" they were in. The hot, sensual air.

When Lucas had thrown the pile of jumbled shirts in a heap next to the bed, he noticed Nathan's watchful, longing gaze under him.

"What…?" Lucas smirked gently, cupping his hand on Nathan's cheek.

"…you are so, beautiful..." Nathan breathed completely in awe, as if the beauty of Lucas was too overwhelming. Which it almost was.

Lucas chuckled low in his throat. But not in a mocking way. It was so full of understanding and love that Nathan had to control himself from reaching out and taking him completely right there.

"Nate…" Lucas said, shaking his head softly, "If I'm not mistaken, it is you who is the beautiful one."

He leaned forward and dropped his full lips onto the satin like mouth of Nathan's. Gently at first, Lucas kissed him long and deep, growing a little bit rougher each time.

Nathan pulled out of the deep, deadly kiss and took off his own shirts. As he was tossing them somewhere behind him, Lucas rolled on to his back on the bed, and propped his upper torso up with several pillows. Both brothers undid their jeans and slid everything off fluidly, hearts racing to beat the speed of the pants sliding completely off their legs. When they were added to the pile of tangled shirts, Nathan gave Lucas a deliciously deceitful grin and crawled on all fours on top of him.

"Come here Nate…" Lucas growled as he pulled Nathan on top of him. He sucked on Lucas' bottom lip slowly and gently. Lucas moaned. Nathan knew that that was one of the few things that got Lucas' sex drive going.

Lucas arched his back slightly as he grabbed onto Nathan's ass, grinding their now hard, throbbing cocks together. They parted lips and Nathan slid backward.

Smirking, he rubbed Lucas' stiff, hard cock slowly and said, "I take back what I said about you being beautiful."

Lucas furrowed his brow, confused.

"You're fucking hot."

He took Lucas' dick in his mouth and teased him at first. Circling the glistening head with the tip of his tongue, he could taste the few drops of pre-cum oozing out of the slit.

Lucas sighed and dropped his head back into the fluffy pillows.

Damnit, the guy gave a lethal blowjob.

Nathan sucked harder, one hand on the length of Lucas' cock, the other gently caressing his velvety balls. Then, he took Lucas' dick completely in. Deep-throating his cock, Lucas gasped at the sensation. Moaning uncontrollably, the thoughts of their neighbors rooms possibly hearing their bedroom romp were inaudible over the loud whimpers and moans of both brothers.

"Fuck, Nate. Oh, FUCK. I'm gonna cum…"

Nathan suddenly pulled the throbbing, quivering cock out of his mouth and locked eyes with Lucas. Nuzzling the gooey cock with the side of his soft face, up and down he said,

"What do you want Luke? Huh…? What do you want me to do to you?"

"Oh damnit Nate, make me cum. I wanna fill your mouth with my creamy, milky cum."

Nathan smirked. Lucas wasn't the only one who wanted that.

Taking the head of Lucas' cock in his hot, steaming mouth, he sucked harder than he had before, still with a slow momentum. The sensation was overwhelming. It was just too much to take.

Lucas shuddered violently from the orgasm Nathan had just given him. Nathan's mouth had also just done what Lucas wanted it to. It filled with the white, creamy cum that shot out when he orgasmed. Nathan swallowed a portion of it, but made sure that he left some in his mouth before he crawled up towards Lucas and kissed him, letting him taste himself. Just the thought was enough to push Nathan over the edge, just the thought of Lucas kissing him, and tasting himself, tasting his own cum.

But Nathan was strong. He calmed himself with what was left of his self control.

Lucas slowed the kiss and parted briefly to taste the warm, sweet, butter-like skin on Nathan's neck. Sucking and nibbling at the skin, Lucas clutched tighter on to Nathan and breathed in deeply. Nathan smelled amazing. He smelled like aftershave, and something that was purely Nathan. Both of which were things that made him happy. But nothing was like the taste of his skin. The taste was that smell to a power of ten. Sometimes he had to control himself so that he didn't actually bite Nathan. He just tasted so damn good. Nathan was his favorite smell and taste in the whole world.

After enough time to give Nathan a hickey he would be proud of later, Lucas pulled away and stared into the sea-like eyes that Nathan possessed, telling him things only they knew and understood. Nathan bent down and kissed him once, but deeper than the past, and he got up.

He watched silently on his haunches, reaching out several times just to pull his arms back in again, in attempt to help Lucas turn over onto his stomach. Lucas raised his knees and buried his face into the fluffy, marshmallow pillows, squeezing tight. Bracing himself.

Nathan walked over to Lucas on his knees and ran his fingers slowly up and down his back. Lucas was so tense, scared. He didn't want him to be…He wanted Lucas to feel safe with him, feel protected by him.

Nathan's fingers gliding all over himself made Lucas relax slightly, but he was still extremely tense, squeezing the life out of the pillow, eyes clamped shut. He wanted it, oh he so wanted it, but he was also nervous. Every time he got ready, he was afraid it would be nothing like he remembered it. He was afraid it'd be worse than it had been before, even though all he thought about was Nathan being inside him.

Nathan reached over Lucas' body and inserted two fingers into his mouth. Lucas sucked them desperately, relaxing every minute those warm fingers were in his mouth. He concentrated on the taste, the feel of Nathan in his mouth. The taste of Nathan's mouth was still coursing through his own. This helped him relax as well. Sort of.

After Lucas opened and let Nathan's dripping, steamy fingers come out, Nathan straightened to his original position and circled the ring of muscle that was Lucas' ass.

"Careful Nathan…" He growled.

Lucas moaned into his pillow as the fingers danced around the outside of his sensitive ass and his knees trembled slightly. Then, slowly, Nathan inserted two fingers. Finger fucking him, he leaned into Lucas, his cock grazing the space between his legs. He breathed harder, meaningless words escaping his mouth. Lucas made sounds that held no meaning except "more" and "harder".

Lucas was completely relaxed. Moaning and whimpering so loudly, Nathan wanted him to shut the fuck up, the erotic sounds were causing Nathan's painful erection to grow probably as big and hard as it could ever get, if not more.

He couldn't take it anymore. He pulled out his fingers and replaced the spot with his cock, slowly rubbing the entrance before finally sinking completely into Lucas.

Lucas gasped, his heart pausing for a split second at the feeling he was now experiencing. Just the thought of Nathan completely inside him made him throb half-hard again.

Nathan thought he would never get used to the hot sound Lucas made when he gasped. It made him feel in control, which he pretty much was, given the situation. It made Lucas sound helpless…it made him so fucking hot.

_'Fuck'_, Nathan thought, _'why the HELL is he so FUCKING perfect?!'_

He didn't know. He also didn't know that Lucas was thinking the same thing, even though both brothers sensed that one didn't feel a different way than the other did. They had mutual feelings that were so strongly felt, no one could make them feel otherwise.

Breathing as if they'd both ran a marathon, both boys moved in perfect rhythm. Lucas pushed back at just the right time and direction Lucas was pushing in. Nathan went slow at first, letting Lucas get used to the size of his cock up his ass. When Lucas was more relaxed, or when Nathan decided for him, either way, Nathan went just a bit faster and rougher. Gasping and breathing incredibly hard Nathan thrust himself deeply inside and out of Lucas.

Lucas' cock was now fully hard and quivering again and reached toward it to jack his massive dick, practically yelling out from the way he was feeling.

Nathan noticed this and would have none of it. He reached under Lucas and moved his hand off of his dick, replacing it with his. He stroked it with just the right hardness and speed to match his thrusting that Lucas did yell out. Yelling Nathan's name once with such a deepness, it sounded like a pure growl. He groaned into his pillow, his voice vibrating the bed under him. He was shaking now. He was losing control of his body, and Nathan was gaining it.

He buried his face into Lucas' back as he continued to thrust himself in and out of Lucas, all the while stroking his favorite part of Lucas.

"Luke," he panted, "Lucas…"

"…I know, Nate," came a harsh whisper, "I love you too."

Three more thrusts were all it took to send both of them incoherent.

They orgasmed at the exact same time, Nathan spilling his seed into Lucas the same moment Lucas was spilling his onto Nathan's hand. Lucas' vision dimmed when he came, and it went black for a few seconds. His coherency wasn't back completely yet, so he didn't feel the need to be concerned. Nathan collapsed his upper body on top of Lucas, unable to sustain the energy to keep himself upright, but somehow found the energy to continue pumping slowly, emptying himself completely in a slow, dramatic rolling motion. Maybe it had nothing to do with energy, but his body taking complete control of itself, proving it needed Lucas in ways no one else did. Nathan needed Lucas in order to be complete, in order to be Nathan.

Nathan slid his flaccid cock out of Lucas and cuddled up next to him on Lucas' left, finding that very familiar spot that was his one haven, his one safe place. He entwined his legs with Lucas and reached his arm across that lean, muscular chest of Lucas', tucking his head right under Lucas' chin. Lucas returned his affection but wrapping his left arm under Nathan and holding him tight against himself. He positioned his head in a more comfortable position, hugging the top of Nathan's.

The two brothers laid there in the dimmed light, covered in each other's cum. Usually one would get up automatically to retrieve warm damp towels to clean off, but the room was warm enough where the sticky fluid didn't cool them off too much.

"Hey Lucas…" Nathan whispered.

"Hmm…?" Lucas closed his eyes, using his hearing and feeling senses more over his sight now. Everything seemed so loud, yet not loud enough. Nathan's heartbeat was still hammering against his chest onto Lucas', but his breathing was slow and calm.

"You do realize that people at school will notice the rings, and ask a lot of questions, right?"

"Well...I'll wear mine on my right hand. And you can wear yours on a chain around your neck if you'd like."

Nathan thought about this, "That's actually a pretty good idea." he laughed.

"I can't believe it." Lucas whispered.

"What?"

"We're getting married."

Nathan looked up to his soon to be husband and smiled.

The End


End file.
